


El tapiz de la familia Malfoy

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó cuando Harry se fue de misión… en realidad, todo comenzó cuando Albus y Scorpius se hicieron amigos y Draco y Harry comenzaron esas apuestas sobre el futuro de sus hijos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tapiz de la familia Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Bashing Ginny, es en serio, la verdad no fue intencional pero pues, nada que me salió el bashing y nada que hacer. Hay un poco de mpreg también, nada del otro mundo, solo menciones.
> 
> Notas de Autor: este fic no se acerca para nada a ser uno de mis favoritos, no me gusta como quedó, siento que se me fue de las manos en algún punto, que perdí el rumbo de lo que quería contar al principio. Si no lo quieren leer, completamente lo comprendo, no habrá acusaciones ni nada por mi parte.

**Parte I**  
   
Jamás pensó ni se preguntó por las leyes de divorcio mágicas, pero eso fue antes de que encontrara a Ginny en su cama con otro hombre.  
   
Hubo muchos gritos, llantos de parte de Ginny y algunos de parte de él (cuando nadie estaba mirando). Él no le pidió el divorcio, _se lo exigió_ , renuente ella acató su orden y pronto se encontraron en los juicios y papeles.  
   
Él no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo diablos iba a esperarlo?, sin embargo, se enteró cuando llegó a colación la custodia de los niños. James de seis, Albus de cuatro y Lily de dos.  
   
Él quería quedarse con ellos, Ginny también. No llegaron a ningún acuerdo y la ley mágica hizo efecto de inmediato, los niños tendrían la custodia de la familia con que tuvieran el lazo de sangre más fuerte.  
   
Fue más horrible de lo que pensaba, sentía que estaban repartiendo a sus hijos como quien reparte un paquete o un jarrón. James pasó primero y la prueba mágica indicó: Weasley; Lily pasó de segunda y la prueba mágica indicó otro rotundo: Weasley; Albus fue el último, porque de sus hermanos había sido el único que había accedido a esperar sentado y en silencio, se sometió a la prueba mágica y el resultado fue certero e indiscutible: Potter.  
   
Él no quería, realmente no quería separar a sus hijos, pero sabía que en tal caso Ginny en su estado de indignación y despecho por haber sido dejada, no le permitiría ver a los niños. Sabía que Albus era lo único que tenía, su único pase para poder ver a sus otros hijos también, para que, en el futuro, no sintiera que había sido un total padre ausente, Albus era lo único que le quedaba para demostrar que sí podía ser un buen padre.  
   
   
   
Fueron criados de forma diferente, su relación era más la de unos primos que la de verdaderos hermanos.  
   
Lily y James habían sido educados al estilo Weasley, muchas risas, no tanto estudio, pero sí diversión, apegados entre ellos y dispuestos a pelearse al segundo siguiente. James no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Lily y Lily miraría con ojos asesinos a cualquier chica que quisiera salir con su hermano. Eran eso, hermanos; _Lily y James_.  
   
Albus se educó al estilo Harry, su padre trabajaba y muchas veces se debía quedar con su niñera en casa, pero su padre hacía lo posible por no dejarlo solo, estaba allí para él, le había enseñado a volar, le había inculcado el amor por la lectura, que Albus alimentaba mientras su padre estaba ausente, había estado para él. Albus le adoraba, le tenía toda la confianza que se le podía tener a un padre o a un amigo, porque a pesar de que sabía que tenía dos hermanos más y una madre, sabía que su familia era su padre, ya que era él quien corría a las tres de la mañana por medicina cuando estaba enfermo, era él quien lo había llevado al parque cada vez que quiso cuando era pequeño, era él, siempre él. Era suyo, su padre, porque a diferencia de “sus hermanos” ellos solo se tenían a ellos dos, cuando los pelirrojos compartían toda una numerosa familia. Se crío entre alegrías y algunas penas (no quería que su padre estuviera solo), se crío con su padre, siendo eso: _Albus y Harry_.  
   
Albus veía una vez al mes a su madre y hermanos, pero sabía que no formaba parte de ellos, sabía que era diferente, así como sus hermanos también lo sabían. De haber sido como ellos estaría viviendo a su lado. Sus hermanos parecían tener una relación estrecha y otras veces lejana, él no sabía de eso. Albus solo sabía que no habían secretos ni mentiras con su padre, que él era lo más importante para él y que la lealtad y respeto por tus queridos era lo mejor que podías regalarles, así lo había aprendido, por eso no había estrechez y lejanía, para Albus solo había confianza inquebrantable hacia su padre.  
   
Albus sabía que sus hermanos y su otra “familia” veían las casas de Hogwarts de manera diferente a la suya, porque ellos creían que Gryffindor era la mejor casa y Slytherin la peor, Albus sabía que su padre había ido a Gryffindor, pero también sabía que pudo quedar en Slytherin y si no fue allí fue por prejuzgar, sabía que llevaba el nombre de un Slytherin valiente. Para él las dos casas eran igual de valiosas, porque eso le había enseñado Harry.  
   
No se sorprendió de quedar en Slytherin, lo que le sorprendió fue la carta que recibió de su madre, sabía que se molestaría, pero no se imaginaba que realmente tendría el coraje de escribirle, no, cuando ambos sabían, al igual que toda la familia Weasley, que él no era realmente uno de ellos.  
   
El primer amigo que hizo en Slytherin fue Pier Giordanni, era italiano y rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos, el segundo amigo lo hizo al llegar al cuarto y ver quién dormía junto a su cama. Scorpius Malfoy. Ellos se convirtieron en sus dos mejores amigos, cada cual con su propia función, Pier le hacía reír, le contaba cosas nuevas y siempre lo sorprendía, Scorpius… Scorpius se sentaba a su lado en silencio cada vez que intuía que algo le pasaba, Scorpius era quien le comprendía, porque sus padres también estaban separados y, aunque él no tuviera hermanos, entendía que Albus adorara a su padre, debido a que a él le pasaba lo mismo.  
   
Su relación con James dentro del colegio no pasaba de un saludo casual y, dos años más tarde, cuando Lily llegó a instalarse en Gryffindor, las cosas no cambiaron.  
   
Fue en las vacaciones luego de aquel tercer año en Hogwarts, su padre tenía que pasar dos semanas en una misión en Escocia y ambos acordaron que se quedaría con su madre. Para Albus no era la opción más tentadora, pero sabía que su padre se sentiría más tranquilo si lo dejaba con ella que con una niñera que se iría en la noche. Cualquiera podría entrar y Albus aún no sabía lo suficiente para defenderse de un mago adulto. Fue la mejor decisión y Albus pensó que podría soportar dos semanas en casa de sus abuelos, ya que su madre había decidido que las pasaran allí, total, si se aburría —que lo haría— podía ir y perderse por allí.  
   
Así fue como se encontró con su mochila en el hombro, un beso de su padre en la mejilla y frente a la Madriguera.  
   
—¡Albus! —su abuela lo abrazó con fuerza y Albus le devolvió el abrazo, le gustaba su abuela, creía que era demasiado efusiva, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle. Ella era una de las pocas personas de la familia que Albus podía decir que lo miraba y realmente lo veía como alguien parte de la familia.  
   
—Hola, abuela —la mujer sonrió y lo miró.  
   
—Pero mírate, estás tan delgado… —Albus reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos.  
   
—No, abuela, estoy bien —ella apretó los labios en una clara demostración de que pensaba lo contrario, pero lo dejó entrar. Allí estaban su madre, sus hermanos, sus tíos y sus primos, en un segundo todos estaban a su lado saludándolo y Albus se sintió bastante abochornado y apretado, pero esperó paciente a que acabaran. Una vez terminaron se escabulló al cuarto donde siempre dormía y dejó su mochila sobre la cama para luego tenderse sobre ella a mirar el techo y pensar. Con suerte no lo molestarían hasta que fuera la hora de comer.  
   
Tuvo suerte, o al menos pensó eso hasta que llegó un momento crucial en la comida. Todos hablaban a la vez de cientos de cosas entre ellos y Albus se había mantenido en agradable silencio concentrado en comer, hasta que una voz llamó su nombre.  
   
—Albus —era su abuela, de pronto todos hicieron silencio y lo miraban— ¿A ti cómo te ha ido en el colegio?  
   
—Bien —se encogió de hombros—. Solo en Historia de la Magia me saqué un aceptable, así que bien —su abuela le dedicó una sonrisa aprobadora, era obvio que le gustaban esas buenas notas y su madre pareció mostrar un brillo altivo en su mirada que a Albus no le gustó, pero que prefirió no comentar, sabía que aquello era estúpido, él era lo que era por su padre.  
   
—¿Y tienes amigos? —aquella fue su tía Hermione. Asintió en respuesta.  
   
—Scorpius y Pier —de pronto su madre dejó los servicios con fuerza sobre la mesa y todos lo miraban raro.  
   
—¿Malfoy? —cuestionó su madre, él enarcó una ceja y asintió extrañado— ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?! —miró a James y Lily pero estos se encogieron de hombros, no era que ellos se prestaran demasiada atención— No puedes juntarte con un Malfoy.  
   
—¡Se habrá visto que un Weasley se junte con un Malfoy! —Albus apretó los labios, estaban tocando puntos sensibles en él y realmente no le había gustado ese comentario de su tío George.  
   
—Te lo prohíbo Albus… ya verá Harry cuando vuelva por no contarme esto y ¡Más aún! Por permitirlo —aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Albus se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con las manos, Albus iba a explotar.  
   
—Primero, soy un Potter, no un Weasley —su madre abrió al boca sorprendida, Albus tenía los ojos en llamas—, segundo Scorpius Malfoy es mi amigo desde primero y lo seguirá siendo, he pasado semanas de vacaciones con él y me vale lo que tú digas —su madre abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle pero Albus continuó hablando—, tercero, vuelve hablar así de mi padre —esta vez su voz era de total y fría amenaza— y te juro, como que me llamo Albus Severus Potter, que no me vuelves a ver en tu vida.  
   
—¡Hey, no le hables así a mamá! —James se puso de pie a su lado, era más alto que él, pero a Albus no le importó.  
   
—Nadie se puede meter con la gente que me importa, mucho menos con mi familia —James lo fulminó con la mirada.  
   
—¡Es tu madre, idiota! —Albus arrugó la nariz en una expresión de absoluta reprobación.  
   
—No, es tú madre —le recalcó el “tú”, salió de la mesa escuchando gritos tras de él, corrió a su cuarto, se echó la mochila al hombro, bajó al salón donde estaba la chimenea y mientras alguien que no reconoció entraba al salón, el desaparecía entre aquella llama verde de los polvos flu con un “Malfoy Manor” en los labios.  
   
Sabía que era bienvenido en la mansión, apareció en aquel conocido salón y de inmediato un elfo llegó a su encuentro.  
   
—Joven Potter — le dedicó una inclinación.  
   
—Dile a Scorpius que estoy aquí —el elfo desapareció en un “plop” y a los momentos después apareció Draco Malfoy en el salón.  
   
—¿Quién aparece aquí sin anunciars… Albus? —el señor Malfoy lo miró sorprendido y él suspiró.  
   
—No quería llegar así señor Malfoy, pero si voy a casa mi madre me encontrará, le prometo que luego busco donde irme —el rubio frunció el ceño y a Albus le causaba esa sensación de familiaridad que a la vez le hacía oprimir el pecho porque sentía como si su padre lo mirara. Él siempre se lo atribuía a que el señor Malfoy también había criado a Scorpius solo y era ese tipo de padre.  
   
—¡Al! ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Scorpius se acercó a él para saludarlo con un choche de puños.  
   
—Lo mismo quería saber yo —pidió Draco y Albus suspiró.  
   
—Mi padre salió de misión hoy a Escocia y me dejó en casa de mi madre —el mayor de los Malfoy hizo un gesto desdeñoso porque no le agradaban los Weasley, Scorpius lo hizo porque no le gustaba la madre de Al—. Y el caso es que hoy en la comida dijeron cosas de —suspiró— de que yo fuera tú amigo y mi madre dijo que cómo mi papá no le había dicho y demás y obviamente no podía quedarme en un lugar donde insultan a la familia de mis amigos —Scorpius lo miraba sorprendido, Draco lo miraba con sorpresa y cierta gratitud—. El primer lugar que se me ocurrió fue este, pero ya pensaré donde ir, tengo dinero y puedo ir a un hotel o algo así.  
   
—Por supuesto que no —declaró Draco—. Tú eres un amigo de la familia y te quedas aquí, no te vas a ir a poner en peligro yendo solo a un hotel —a Albus y a Scorpius se les iluminaron los ojos—. Solo escríbele a tu padre contándole lo ocurrido —Albus asintió.  
   
—Sí, señor —Scorpius le pasó un brazo por el hombro.  
   
—Vamos a mi cuarto, pediré que nos lleven algo de comer ¡Vas a alucinar con mi nueva escoba! —casi de inmediato desaparecieron de allí y Draco meditó un momento. Fue a su despacho y escribió una breve nota.  
   
 _“Potter:_  
   
 _Albus se está quedando en mi mansión y será bienvenido por el tiempo que sea necesario. Él te escribirá contándote los motivos. Cumplo con informarte._  
   
 _Malfoy.”_  
   
Llamó a un elfo que de inmediato apareció frente a él, le ordenó enviar la carta en ese mismo instante y luego de que el elfo se fuera suspiró mirando por la ventana sin ver realmente nada en particular. En serio esperaba que esa misión de Potter no fuera tan importante porque de ser así suponía que no debió interrumpirlo con una carta, aunque de ser él querría saber dónde se encontraba su hijo.  
   
Suspiró de nuevo.  
   
Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que su hijo y el de Potter se harían mejores amigos le habría insultado de una forma muy diplomática que le dejaría en claro que la siguiente _misteriosa_ maldición que recibiera tendría nombre y apellido y ese sería Draco Malfoy. Principalmente por insinuar que no había criado bien a su único hijo. Ahora, sin embargo, pensaba que habría estado mal prejuzgar así al hijo de Potter. El muchacho era Slytherin (¡Vaya sorpresa!) y bastante agradable si tenía que mencionarlo, muy seguido se preguntaba si sería de verdad hijo de Potter, pero lo cierto es que lo hacía solo por joder, Potter había llegado a agradarle en las interacciones que habían cruzado en esos últimos años y le parecía normal que el muchacho también fuera agradable.  
   
Scorpius sin duda tenía una _fascinación_ con él. Aún recordaba su primera carta de Hogwarts (la verdad es que guardaba todas y cada una de las cartas de Scorpius) lo primero que decía la carta era “Slytherin” y lo segundo “Creo que Albus Potter será mi mejor amigo ¿No es genial?”, de no ser por el shock que estaba sufriendo lo habría reprendido mentalmente por olvidar el saludo inicial que debía estar en el inicio de la carta.  
   
Primero pensó que era normal, _eran compañeros de cuarto_ , seguro que a Scorpius se le pasaba. Cuando la correspondencia entre su casa y la de Potter en las primeras vacaciones largas no se detuvo hasta que Scorpius se animó a preguntarle si podía visitarlo Albus en la mansión… fue entonces que supo que la amistad esa iba en serio.  
   
La verdad cuando ya lo hubo asumido se dio cuenta de que antes simplemente estaba en proceso de negación, porque el hecho de que se supiera exactamente los resultados de Albus tan bien como los de Scorpius definitivamente debió decirle algo… aún podía escuchar a Scorpius en su cabeza: “ _Me saqué un Supera las expectativas en Transformaciones, Albus también… la verdad es que en esa materia nos va bastante bien, en Defensa me ganó Albus porque el sacó un Extraordinario y yo solo un Supera las expectativas, pero sigo creyendo que al profesor no le agrado, aunque a Albus tampoco le cae bien. Por suerte en Pociones nos neutralizamos porque ahí yo saqué Extraordinario y él Supera las expectativas, contigo como padre no se esperaba menos ¿Verdad? Y luego en…_ ”. Scorpius parecía que no cogía ni aire y, en realidad, seguía contándole de las notas de Albus hasta hoy, aunque agradecía que fuera más calmadamente y sin toda esa adrenalina de cuando tenía once años.  
   
Según Potter, Albus era bastante entusiasta sobre Scorpius también, a Draco le aliviaba, porque si ese entusiasmo hubiera sido solo por parte de Scorpius suponía que su hijo tendría problemas en algún momento y eso era lo que menos le deseaba. Por suerte la cosa parecía ser mutua y ¿La verdad? Draco ya estaba resignado a ser el suegro de Albus. _¿Potter?_ Él también aceptaba la idea sin problemas.  
   
Lo de que ellos fueran a ser _consuegros_ … _eso_ lo repateaba ¿Él consuegro de Potter? Vale que ahora se llevaran mejor pero eso era pedirles mucho. Y, sin embargo, los dos parecían amar demasiado a sus hijos como para hacer algo que pudiera producir su infelicidad… lo cual llevaba el curso de las cosas a que inevitablemente serían consu… _ni siquiera le gusta pensarlo_.  
   
No, Scorpius y Albus no eran novios, _todavía_ , pero ni él ni Potter eran estúpidos (bien, tal vez Potter sí… _un poco_ ). Habían apostado; Potter a que se enrollaban entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete; Draco que entre los catorce y los quince ¿Qué apostaron? El apellido que dirían primero al hablar del matrimonio de sus hijos, si “Malfoy Potter” o “Potter Malfoy”. Por el bien y la honra de su apellido familiar Draco esperaba que su hijo iniciara su relación con Albus pronto, ambos ya tenían catorce y real, pero _realmente_ Draco no quería perder esa apuesta.  
   
Alguien debía decirle a Draco (recordarle más bien) que el inicio de la relación de su hijo o el cómo se dirían los apellidos si se casaba era algo que él mismo debía decidir… pero la verdad nadie tenía el valor para hacerlo, especialmente porque solo él y Harry Potter sabían de la apuesta y, la verdad, Harry tampoco parecía haber notado ese pequeño detalle.  
   
…  
   
Cuando Harry recibió el aviso de que un águila llevaba carta para él un peso se le depositó inmediatamente sobre los hombros, solo Malfoy enviaba águilas y si lo había hecho es que algo había pasado con Albus.  
   
Cuando leyó las cortas líneas que Malfoy le había dedicado no pudo más que preguntarse qué diablos habría ocurrido con Ginny.  
   
—Holfer —era un Auror joven, muy útil por su habilidad metamorfa.  
   
—Señor —hoy tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, un “tributo personal” decía, Harry solía decirle que el aún era joven cómo para que le rindieran tributo. Esto a Holfer le causaba una risa que Harry consideraba casi insultante.  
   
¿La verdad? El muchacho le caía bien.  
   
—Vuelvo a la cabaña —por suerte solo era una salida de reconocimiento—, asunto familiar.  
   
—Claro, señor. No se preocupe —Harry sabía que era confiable. Podría haber esperado la carta de Al pero esa ave debía haber tardado al menos medio día en llegar y quería saber de inmediato qué pasaba con Albus.  
   
Ser jefe de grupo le permitía una chimenea internacional, se arrodilló frente a ella dispuesto a llamar a Malfoy Manor.  
   
—Señor Potter —lo primero que apareció fue un elfo doméstico, Harry le sonrió.  
   
—Radul, por favor dile a tu amo y a Albus que estoy aquí.  
   
—Claro, señor —asintió y desapareció con un “pop”, en menos de dos minutos Malfoy estaba entrando al salón.  
   
—Siempre me he preguntado cómo haces para moverte tan rápido en esta inmensa casa sin aparecerte —el recién llegado enarcó una ceja.  
   
—Es un misterio con el que tendrás que vivir, Potter —lo dijo serio, Harry rió por lo bajo para luego suspirar algo cansado.  
   
—¿Sabes qué pasó? —Malfoy arrugó la nariz, _mala señal_.  
   
—Una impertinencia de tu ex mujer —pareció dudar— pero creo que eso debería contártelo Albus —se hizo un silencio incómodo que el rubio se apuró a romper— creí que estando de misión esperarías la carta de Albus… quiero dejarte en claro que puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo necesario.  
   
—Prefería saber de inmediato y… gracias por escribirme y por tenerlo aquí.  
   
—No es problema…  
   
—¡Papá! —Albus apareció justo en ese momento bastante sorprendido de ver a su padre allí— ¿Y tu misión? —Draco decidió salir para darles privacidad.  
   
—No hay nada más importante que la familia Al, ahora dime qué pasó.  
   
Harry escuchó la historia con una cierta indignación, tendría que tener una conversación con Ginny… pero primero lo primero.  
   
—¿Y simplemente te fuiste sin decir nada? —Albus se sonrojó.  
   
—Pero…  
   
—Mira Albus, no dijo que tu madre haya estado bien, pero estabas en casa de tu abuela y antes de llegar e irte debiste pensar en lo preocupada que se quedaría ella y toda la familia.  
   
—¡Pero es que ella fue tan injusta! —Harry suspiró.  
   
—Ya lo sé, pero no deja de ser tu familia.  
   
—¡No! ¡No lo son!  
   
—Albus —Harry se molestó cuando lo escuchó decir eso, su hijo estaba siendo realmente irracional—, cuando regrese tú y yo vamos a conversar seriamente.  
   
—Papá —habló más calmado— llevo tres años siendo amigo de Scorpius, _tres_. Si a ella realmente le importara esta pelea la habríamos tenido hace tres años atrás. Esto es solo una excusa para desacreditarte como siempre.  
   
—¿Y tu abuela? —Albus apretó los labios— hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas Al —lo miró triste— no voy a obligarte a volver allá Albus, sé que Malfoy no se hará problema en que te quedes aquí, yo hablaré a casa de tu abuela.  
   
—¿Estás molesto? —el menor miró a su papá agobiado.  
   
—No, solo me preocupa, porque en la casa de tus abuelos no saben nada de ti —Harry suspiró— yo entiendo por qué hiciste todo pero me hubiera gustado que no reaccionaras yéndote así como así.  
   
—Si quieres vuelvo…  
   
—No, sé que no quieres volver y si no quieres ver a tu madre yo no puedo obligarte —lo miró un segundo más—, te dejo, hijo. Cuídate.  
   
—También tú, papá…  
   
—Te amo —con esas palabras Harry cortó la comunicación. Se estiró antes de comunicar con La Madriguera.  
   
—¡Harry! —Molly fue la primera en verlo y se acercó a él de inmediato, seguida de ella apareció Ginny.  
   
—Hola Molly…  
   
—Harry, Albus se fue… —comenzó Molly pero Harry la interrumpió.  
   
—Está seguro, Molly, no tienes que preocuparte, ya hablé con él.  
   
—No veo como puede estar seguro en Malfoy Manor —Harry miró a Ginny molesto—. Debiste decirme que era amigo del hijo de Malfoy ¡Cómo es que no estaba enterada!  
   
Trató de contar hasta tres, en serio que trató.  
   
—Nunca preguntaste, así es como no estás enterada —la pelirroja retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos—, nunca has preguntado por los amigos de Albus, o como le va en clases...  
   
—Harry, entiendo pero que se fuera para allá…  
   
El moreno observó a su ex suegra  
   
—Molly, no sé cómo supieron que fue para allá, pero te aseguro que está seguro y bien. No es la primera vez que Albus pasa allá —le echó una mirada fulminante a Ginny—, en otras vacaciones se ha quedado una semana con la familia Malfoy.  
   
—Vi a Albus irse por la chimenea y decir Malfoy Manor, por eso lo sabía —le gruñó Ginny—, amigo de un Malfoy… ¿cuándo han sido los Weasley amigos de los Malfoy? Nunca.  
   
—Ginny, no voy a discutir este tema contigo… Albus es un Potter y puede ser amigo de quien quiera… —miró a Molly buscando calmarse— yo vine para decirles que está bien y que no volverá porque está molesto. Cuando vuelva espero que hablemos mejor todo esto.  
   
—Draco Malfoy te hizo la vida imposible y tú dejas a nuestro hijo ir con el suyo como si nada —Harry supo que Ginny no se iba a cansar nunca de eso.  
   
—Draco Malfoy era un crio, todos lo éramos. Yo tengo más treinta años Ginny, perdóname por madurar —lo último lo dijo cargado de sarcasmo—. Scorpius es el mejor amigo de Albus, lo quieras o no. Le manda regalos de navidad todos los años, pasan sus cumpleaños juntos y se cuidan mutuamente en la escuela. Vive con ello porque no va a cambiar.  
   
—Harry, creo que es mejor dejar esta discusión para tu regreso —él observó a Molly y asintió.  
   
—Estoy de acuerdo, tendremos una conversación cuando estemos Albus y yo presentes —miró a ambas mujeres—, no se preocupen por Albus, estará bien. Nos vemos pronto.  
   
—Adiós, Harry —escuchó que le decía Molly antes de cortar la comunicación.  
   
Se estiró, tanto rato inclinado le había acalambrado las piernas.  
   
—Señor Potter —Holfer entró en ese momento—. Todo bien, en el reconocimiento.  
   
—¿Lograste corroborar el lugar? —el muchacho asintió.  
   
—Sí, señor. Le puedo asegurar que es la sede del tráfico de pociones alucinógenas.  
   
—Bien, has que el equipo venga entonces. Vamos a investigar la mejor forma de entrar a esa casa y atraparlos a todos —Holfes sonrió.  
   
—Claro señor.  
   
Harry adoraba atrapar a los malos, lo único que le mataba era estar tan lejos de casa, especialmente cuando ocurrían cosas como estas. Por eso siempre trataba de irse el menor tiempo posible.  
   
…  
   
—O sea que tu papá no viene hasta dos semanas y las pasarás aquí —Albus asintió y Scorpius sonrió— ¡Genial!  
   
—Estaba un poco molesto porque me fui sin decir nada —Al se echó sobre la cama de Scorpius y él se tendió a su lado.  
   
—Se le pasará. Hay que pensar en lo positivo de esto ¡Dos semanas para hacer lo que queramos! —Albus miró al vacío.  
   
—Sí, tienes razón —miró a su amigo— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?  
   
—No sé… —Albus sabía que Scorpius planeaba algo porque tenía esa sonrisa de maldad— ¡Lucha! —se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  
   
—¡Para! —se le iba el aire entre risas— ¡Sabes que no…! ¡No soport…! —seguía riéndose y Scorpius lo cogió de los brazos. Las risas se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando en un silencio—. Sabes que odio que me hagas cosquillas —su voz sonó algo agitada pero no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, como si de pronto se hubieran hipnotizado.  
   
—Porque lo odias es que lo hago —Scorpius tenía la misma mirada y sin preguntarse por qué se inclinó y besó a Albus. Aunque más que besarlo le comió la boca, Albus liberó sus manos y abrazó a Scorpius desde el cuello mientras le respondía el beso, jugando con sus lenguas, mordiéndose los labios, besándose cortamente para luego seguirse besando, les parecieron horas las que estuvieron así hasta que se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.  
   
—¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? —Albus miró a su mejor amigo y este sonrió.  
   
—No sé, pero deberíamos reponer el tiempo ¿No?  
   
…  
   
Detrás de la puerta Draco sonreía. _Vale_ , el primer minuto fue porque él les lanzó un hechizo desinhibidor, pero el resto habían sido todo ellos mismos.  
   
—No es mi culpa que Potter confiara en que no haría trampa —sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho— Malfoy Poter, Malfoy Potter —tarareaba con una melodía molestosa y una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
   
 _Había ganado_.  
   
…  
   
Harry observó al equipo con el que contaba para esta misión. Manfred Holfer, por supuesto, que prefería ser llamado por su apellido porque encontraba su nombre horroroso. Diana Caret, una chica americana de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y una figura tan delgada que la hacía parecer enferma, Harry siempre diría que su figura era un misterio con todo lo que comía, tenía veinticinco años. Paula Shadow, una muchacha de color alta y fuerte, de cabello negro y rizado, lo llevaba siempre en una larga trenza, sabía más artes marciales de las que Harry conocía y era experta en hechizos de defensa, tenía treinta. Luego estaba Michael Lase, a sus cortos diecinueve años tenía una serie de títulos por el estudio de criminalística, se encargaba de la información con la oficina central, de conseguir casos y hacer los perfiles de los delincuentes, era bajito y delgado, un metro cincuenta, el cabello negro y corto, los ojos café y la piel tostada, no solía hacer trabajo de campo pero cuando lo hacía habían comprobado que podía ser muy bueno tendiendo trampas a los tipos malos. Finalmente estaba Maximus Steel, tenía veintitrés años y la apariencia de un chiquillo de quince, su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño lo usaba medianamente largo, sus facciones eran delicadas y sus ojos claros, era precioso en muchos sentidos y solía ser quien usaban para infiltrarse y conseguir información “especial”, parecía indefenso pero cuando no estaba encubierto era una persona llena de ironía y sarcasmo bastante divertida, además tenía el bonus de tener un curso de medimagia.  
   
Ese era todo el equipo de Harry y no podía estar más conforme con él, eran sólidos y efectivos.  
   
—Bien, equipo, hemos revisado todos los flancos posibles estas dos semanas. Hoy es el día —Harry vio como todos asentían con ese aire decidido que solían tener antes de las misiones, irían todos porque era importante y necesitaban cubrir todos los espacios posibles.  
   
—Entraremos todos a la vez a las siete en punto, sabemos que esa es la hora en que cambian la guardia en cada una de sus entradas. Vamos a hacer tres grupos de dos. Yo voy con Michael —siempre que tenían que hacer grupos de dos iba con él, porque era el que estaba menos acostumbrado al trabajo de campo.  
   
—Diana y yo vamos juntas —Paula abrazó a la muchacha y ellas chocaron palmas. Eran amigas y siempre hacían un buen equipo.  
   
—Eso nos deja a ti y a mí, _Mani_ —Maximus se acercó a Holfer y Harry sonrió, solía llamarlo así para molestarlo.  
   
—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así —el castaño sonrió mientras se ponía junto a él. Era perturbador ver esa mueca algo maligna en su rostro tan aparentemente infantil e inocente.  
   
—Oh, cariño, sabes que te gusta… —le dijo con un tono insinuante y, obviamente, Holfer se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Harry sabía que no había nada entre ellos y que Max se entretenía haciendo rabian al metamorfo, pero igual siempre se divertían con ello.  
   
—Muy bien, Max, gracias por aligerar el ambiente.  
   
—Por nada, jefe —Harry sonrió.  
   
—Bien, Michael y yo por la principal. Las chicas por la lateral y nuestra dupla dinámica por atrás —Todos asintieron menos Max que abrazó a Holfer por el cuello con una sonrisa burlona.  
   
—Por atrás, cariño… —alzó las cejas en un gesto insinuante— tal y como te gusta.  
   
Holfer se puso rojo hasta el cabello, _literalmente_ , y todos soltaron una carcajada.  
   
—Vale, chicos, ya basta —soltó Harry aunque seguía con una sonrisa divertida. Miró el reloj, faltaba media hora para las siete— nos vamos. Y no lo olviden, nuestra prioridad es el líder.  
   
Todos desparecieron tras esas palabras. Él y Michael se aparecieron cerca de la entrada principal y observaron al mago de aspecto ancho y rudo que se encontraba en la puerta de lo que parecía ser una bodega de madera cualquiera rodeada de árboles.  
   
—En cuando sean las siete lo noqueamos y esperamos a que venga el siguiente —Michael asintió con la varita en mano, listo para cualquier posible ataque.  
   
El reloj marcó las siete y sin esperar una señal Harry y Michael le lanzaron un silencioso _Desmaius_ al portero, y corrieron a la entrada. Harry levitó al tipo y lo dejó en unos arbustos para luego pegarse a la pared en espera de que apareciera el siguiente portero.  
   
—¿Rick? —el segundo tipo fue tan estúpido como para anunciar su llegada, antes de llegar a la puerta ya llamaba al primer guardia, Harry le hizo un gesto a Michael y este asintió listo para lanzarle un hechizo.  
   
— _Desmaius_ —susurró y el tipo calló al suelo, Harry sonrió y lo levitó hasta el mismo lugar donde habían dejado al otro tipo.  
   
—Bien hecho —felicitó Harry para luego lanzar un hechizo anti-desapariciones— entremos.  
   
El lugar estaba oscuro, había un largo pasillo que se dispusieron a seguir con los sentidos alerta, no había ninguna puerta, el piso era de cemento y las paredes de madera, al igual que el techo, al final del pasillo se veía una única puerta.  
   
Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Michael se quedó atrás, Harry cogió el pomo de la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía firme la varita. Miró a Michael una vez más y abrió la puerta, de una sola vez, esperaba encontrarse con alguien, no con un montón de cajas de pociones ilegales. Le hizo un gesto con la mano al azabache y comenzaron a caminar entre las largas filas de cajas que parecían formar pasillos interminables. Entonces escuchó un ruido fuerte, miró hacia el cielo y vio las luces de auxilio azules.  
   
—Corre, las chicas ya llegaron —corrieron rápido entre los pasillos siguiendo el ruido delos gritos que comenzaban a producirse.  
   
Un tipo apareció frente a ellos, Harry lo desmayó y siguió corriendo hasta que él y su compañero llegaron al centro del lugar donde sus otros dos grupos ya se encontraban peleando con los malditos traficantes.  
   
—Quien hubiera dicho que la principal era la más larga —le gritó Max y Harry negó con la cabeza mientras él y Michael comenzaban a atacar también, en la confusión Harry buscaba al líder, lanzando hechizos de desarme y a diestra y siniestra, los tipos eran más de treinta, más de los que se había esperado, pero al menos confiaba en que su equipo valía por cincuenta de ellos.  
   
Entonces lo vio, el jefe, un hombre de porte elegante, cabello pelirrojo y mentón prominente identificado como Taron Skeel quería escapar por una de las puertas traseras. Corrió hasta él saltando a algunos de los tipos desmayados en el suelo.  
   
—¡ _Expelliar_ …! —trató de atacar pero el tipo era mejor que sus mediocres secuaces.  
   
— _Protego_ —gritó el tipo.  
   
— _Desma… —_ el tipo volvió a proteger y Harry estaba por lanzarle un nuevo hechizo pero escuchó la voz de Max gritándole.  
   
—¡Cuidado Harry! —miró a su costado, un hechizo de desarme iba directo a él, se puso un _protego_ y cuando volvió hacia el jefe dispuesto a desarmarlo o desmallarlo este ya le estaba lanzando un hechizo que desconocía.  
   
—… _inmóvilus —_ alcanzó a mover el cuerpo para esquivarlo pero le alcanzó a rozar un costado del abdomen. Calló al suelo por el dolor, era como si le estuvieran rompiendo cada hueso de la espalda o así se sentía.  
   
Pero el tipo cometió un error si creyó que eso iba a detenerlo, le dio la espalda y Harry lo apuntó sudando frío y sintiéndose cada vez más débil.  
   
— _Desmaius_ —dijo con toda la fuerza que encontró y el hechizo le chocó en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
   
—¡Harry! —Max llegó hasta él y le cogió la cabeza—, cálmate ya están todos, vamos a conseguirte ayuda.  
   
—¿Están…? —Max lo miró sonriente y con cara de “no puedes ser más idiota, en serio”.  
   
—Deja de preocuparte por nosotros, estamos bien, eres tú el que está en el suelo —Harry asintió y comenzó a perder la conciencia mientras escuchaba los gritos de Max que le pedían que permaneciera despierto.  
   
…  
   
—Amo Malfoy, señor, un Auror está en la Mansión buscando al jovencito Potter, señor, Chaspi le ha dicho que espere en el salón, señor —Draco frunció el ceño.  
   
—Voy en seguida, avísale a Albus.  
   
—Sí, amo —desapareció y Draco se apresuró a llegar al salón de espera de la mansión.  
   
—Señor Malfoy —era un chico joven, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, Draco estaba seguro de que debía ser el auror metamorfo del que Potter le había hablado—, soy el Auror Manfred Holfer y debo hablar con Albus y llevármelo si es posible.  
   
—Albus está a mi cuidado ¿Pasó algo que Potter no puede venir por él? —el auror iba a responder pero justo en ese momento entró Albus seguido de Scorpius.  
   
—¡Mani, hola! ¿Ya volvió papá? —el auror se veía incómodo, Draco observaba con atención— él trabaja con mi papá, es metamorfomago —comenzó a contarle a Scorpius el cual veía al recién llegado con fascinación— ¿Verdad, Mani?  
   
—Pensé que te había pedido que no me llames Mani… —le murmuró y Albus sonrió… _maligno_.  
   
—Pero Max te llama así —el auror suspiró con cansancio.  
   
—No es el momento Al, estoy aquí porque tu papá nos dio la orden de que… —Albus abrió mucho los ojos y lo interrumpió.  
   
—Si algo le pasaba yo debía ser el primero en enterarme… —Draco se congeló y vio como la antes feliz cara de Albus se transformaba en horro— ¡¿Qué ocurre con él?!  
   
—Está en San Mungo, lo trajimos en cuanto pudieron trasladarlo, aún no despierta y no sabemos muy bien que hechizo le dio, pero debería despertar pronto, los doctores te lo explicarán mejor. Por eso debes venir conmigo.  
   
—Papá… —Scorpius lo miró y el suspiró por dentro.  
   
—Nosotros también vamos, Albus sigue a mi cargo hasta que Potter no despierte —el auror lo miró serio y luego asintió.  
   
—¿Podemos ir por la red flu? —le preguntó y Draco asintió mientras le señalaba una chimenea.  
   
—Esta está conectada.  
   
—Gracias, señor Malfoy —cogió los polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea, Albus le siguió y cuando lo hizo Scorpius se volteó hacia él.  
   
—Tiene que ponerse bien papá, no sé qué haría Albus sin él, es como si yo te perdiera a ti —Draco abrazó a su hijo.  
   
—Seguro que lo hará, Potter es un hueso duro, ya verás —Scorpius lo abrazó más fuerte y luego se metió a la chimenea. Finalmente Draco caminó hasta ella y gritó “San Mungo”, con el pensamiento de que no le quedaba más que hacer lo necesario ahora que su hijo y el de Potter eran oficialmente novios.  
   
Había pasado media hora y Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera viendo a Scorpius sostener a Albus en un semi-abrazo mientras le susurraba que seguro todo estaría bien.  
   
—¡Albus! —vio a Granger y la comadreja aparecer por el pasillo y trató de darse paciencia mental.  
   
—Tía —Albus se pudo de pie para ir a saludarla y Weasley se detuvo frente a él.  
   
—Malfoy —le saludó.  
   
—Weasley —le devolvió el saludo.  
   
—Tu mamá y tus hermanos llegarán en un momento —escuchó que le decía Granger a Albus.  
   
—Tal vez Scorpius y yo deberíamos irnos ahora que Albus ya está bien con su familia —se arrepintió a penas lo dijo, no quería cruzarse con la ex mujer de Potter, pero la mirada de súplica que su hijo y Albus le lanzaron le hizo saber que no podría moverse de ahí hasta que Potter no despertara.  
   
—Me quiero quedar con Al, papá…  
   
—Por favor, Draco —le pidió Albus, desde que le habían dicho (hace una semana) que eran novios, le dejaba llamarlo así por ser de la familia.  
   
—Bien… —justo en ese momento salió la medibruja, una mujer de cara huesuda, con el cabello negro tomado en una coleta.  
   
—La familia del señor Potter —Albus casi corrió hasta ella, seguida del matrimonio Weasley y el propio Scorpius— ¿Todos son su familia?  
   
—Yo soy su hijo —se apresuró a decir Albus.  
   
—Somos sus mejores amigos —soltó Granger y la mujer miró a Scorpius quien señaló a Al con el dedo.  
   
—Soy su novio, así que soy familia política —la mujer suspiró.  
   
—Bien, antes de dejarlos entrar debo informar que el señor Potter…  
   
—¿Cómo está? —la comadreja menor llegó corriendo junto con los otros dos hijos de Potter, estos eran pelirrojos, Draco no sabía mucho de ellos porque ni Albus ni Scorpius los mencionaban jamás. Agradeció eso sí, que la mujer lo mirara de pasada y no dijera una palabra.  
   
—¿Ustedes son? —preguntó la mujer con cara de fastidio.  
   
—Yo soy su esposa y ellos sus hijos —dijo señalando a los dos pequeños.  
   
—Ex esposa —le corrigió Albus mirándola serio en un gesto que a Draco le pareció traía molestia.  
   
—Bien, como sea —meneó con la cabeza claramente confundida—, el señor Potter fue atacado por un _parainmovilus_ una maldición que no posee contrahechizo y deja al portador paralítico de por vida —Albus abrió mucho los ojos mientras todos hacían caras de horror—, tenemos suerte, porque el señor Potter solo fue rozado por esta maldición, sin embargo, el daño en su espalda fue grave y logró invalidar sus piernas.  
   
—¡Qué! —Weasley anonadado con la noticia, a decir verdad Draco que escuchaba desde lejos también lo estaba.  
   
—No es permanente —se apresuró a decir y una ola de alivio pareció recorrerlos a todos—, sin embargo, estará cinco semanas sin poder caminar y tomando pociones para regenerar el daño y quedar como estaba.  
   
—No hay problema, nosotros nos encargaremos… —dijo Granger mirando a su esposo y a la Weasley, Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero entonces la voz de Albus se hizo escuchar.  
   
—No es necesario, yo me encargo de mi padre… —cuando su madre se dispuso a discutir aparecieron cinco personas más, dos chicas y tres chicos todos con traje de Auror.  
   
—El informe fue entregado así que vinimos a saber cómo se encuentra Harry —dijo uno que no aparentaba más de quince años, la medibruja puso los ojos en blanco, aunque ellos más que mirarla a ella miraban a Albus.  
   
—Dicen que papá no podrá caminar por cinco semanas y que deberá estar tomando pociones y eso para recuperarse pero que se pondrá bien —les anunció y Draco observó como todos parecían más aliviados.  
   
—No los voy a dejar entrar a todos —anunció la medibruja con voz de comandante— solo cuatro.  
   
—Entro yo —dijo Albus serio.  
   
—Nosotros entramos —dijeron el matrimonio Weasley y la ex esposa de Potter de Potter.  
   
—Bien —dijo la mujer.  
   
—Pero yo también quiero entrar ¿Por qué solo puede entrar él? —reconoció al mayor de los Potter señalando a Albus, James, sabía que se llamaba—, también es mi papá.  
   
—James, por favor cuida de tu hermana y espera ¿sí? Luego ya podrán entrar ustedes —le dijo su madre y el muchacho miró a la niña que debía tener unos doce años y asintió.  
   
—¿Estarás bien? —escuchó que su hijo le preguntaba a su novio.  
   
—Sí, no te preocupes, como tú me dijiste no es tan grave, al menos tiene remedio —Scorpius le dio un corto beso en los labios a Albus que pareció sorprender a todos y luego, con la sorpresa, entraron en silencio a la habitación.  
   
…  
   
Había despertado y le habían explicado todo… _cinco semanas sin caminar_ , definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba, pero suponía que era mejor que estar inválido.  
   
—¡Papá! —ver a Albus significó un gran alivio, su hijo se lanzó a abrazarlo y él lo apretó fuerte— te extrañé.  
   
—Claro, como si estando con Scorpius fueras a extrañarme —le bromeó y Albus rió un poco, se notaba que había estado muy preocupado— Hey —le revolvió el cabello—, estoy bien ¿sí? Solo son cinco semanas, luego estaré como nuevo.  
   
—Harry —alzó la vista y vio a Hermione, Ron y Ginny.  
   
—Hola chicos —sabía que tenía cosas pendientes que aclarar con Ginny pero ese no era el momento.  
   
—En serio nos preocupaste —Ron se acercó a él seguido de Hermione, Ginny lo observaba desde los pies de la cama—, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.  
   
—Creo que sería prudente que fueras a la Madriguera a pasar estas cinco semanas, mi madre lo querría así, allá todos podrán cuidarte —le anunció su ex mujer, no se sentía realmente cómodo con ello pero suponía que sería lo mejor.  
   
—No, ya les dije que yo puedo cuidar de papá —miró a Albus sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción, claramente seguía enojado con su madre, pero había más ahí, podía ver que Albus realmente quería cuidarlo él solo, como si probara que él era su responsable. Suspiró para sus adentros, era su culpa que Al se sintiera así con él, siempre habían sido solo los dos—. En serio, papá, yo puedo cuidarnos, puedo cocinar, darte las pociones a la hora no es tan difícil y la niñera limpia, yo te ayudaré, en serio.  
   
—Al… —de pronto supo que si le negaba a Al el cuidarlo sentiría que lo había traicionado, que implícitamente le estaba diciendo que no lo creía capaz de cuidarle— está bien, me iré contigo a casa.  
   
Su sonrisa era impagable, Harry amaba su sonrisa, no se fijó en la cara de molestia de Ginny o la desaprobadora de Hermione o la sorprendida de Ron, sabía que Al podía cuidarle perfectamente bien. Eso habían hecho siempre; cuidarse mutuamente.  
   
—Harry, esto no es un juego niños… —le advirtió Hermione.  
   
—Lo sé, tranquila, confío en Al para cuidarme y pueden visitarme siempre que quiera, pero él es capaz de hacerlo, yo lo sé…  
   
—Gracias papá —Albus lo abrazó por el cuello—, le pediré a Draco que mande las cosas que dejé en Malfoy Manor a casa.  
   
A Harry le sorprendió que lo llamara Draco y fue eso lo que hizo reaccionar a Ginny, toda la frase de Albus.  
   
—No entiendo qué diablos pasa Harry, juntas a nuestro hijo con los Malfoy, lo dejar irse a esa casa y lo dejas que le metan quien sabe qué en la cabeza. Y ahora simplemente te niegas a ir a casa de mi madre ¡Qué diablos te pasa! —Harry suspiró.  
   
—No creo que sea el momento de discutir esto Ginny, Albus será amigo de quien quiera. Los Malfoy han sido muy buenos con él y si no voy a casa de Molly es porque realmente confío en que él puede cuidarme. He criado bien a mi hijo, libre de prejuicios hacia _quien sea_ —lo último la hizo detenerse y Harry sabía que en algún punto la había ofendido.  
   
—Comprende nuestra desconfianza, Harry, es el hurón —le dijo Ron y Harry lo miró molesto.  
   
—Es la familia de mi novio de la que están hablando —los cortó Albus y esta vez hasta Harry se sorprendió.  
   
—¿Tú y Scorpius ya son novios? —Albus enarcó una ceja.  
   
—¿Cómo que “ya son novios”? —Harry se encogió de hombros.  
   
—Malfoy y yo siempre supimos que terminarían así… lo que me recuerda que… —golpeó el colchón con el puño— mierda, perdí…  
   
—¿Perdiste? —Harry sonrió, se supone que Albus y Scorpius no tenían que saberlo.  
   
—Nada hijo, no te preocupes…  
   
—Vale… —le respondió Al aunque sabía que no estaba del todo convencido—, tus compañeros de equipo están afuera y quieren saber de ti, también están Scorpius y Draco así que iré a hablar con ellos.  
   
—Está bien… —Albus salió de la habitación y él miró a sus mejores amigos que se veían serios.  
   
—Esto te pasa por hacer de parvulario, debiste hacerle caso al Jefe de aurores y tener un equipo con personas de más experiencia, no esos chiquillos —le dijo Ron y Harry suspiró.  
   
—No son unos niños Ron, y son los mejores, nadie quería tenerlos en su equipo por su falta de experiencia y resultó que yo estaba formando un equipo. Son buenos en lo que hacen, esto fue mi error. No de ellos.  
   
—Sigo pensando que son solo niños… —le murmuró el pelirrojo y Harry suspiró sintiéndose cansado.

  
 **Parte II**  
   
—Papá se irá conmigo a casa —les informó a Draco y Scorpius— Así que si pudieran mandar mis cosas para allá…  
   
—No hay problema Al —Scorpius lo miró serio—, pero ¿podrás solo? —Al frunció el ceño _¿Scorp también?_ — No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que yo podría ir a ayudarte…  
   
—No es necesario Scorp, yo puedo —él pareció entender porque asintió.  
   
—Te aseguro que puedas o no iremos a visitarte de todas maneras, Albus —le anunció Draco—, te dejaré uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión a tu disposición —abrió la boca para protestar pero Draco siguió hablando— no acepto un no por respuesta, eres de la familia y un elfo es lo _mínimo_ que deberías recibir de nosotros… —trató de protestar de nuevo—, no hagas que sean dos…  
   
Albus sonrió.  
   
—Gracias.  
   
—No es nada, Potter no me agrada pero tú eres bastante simpático —Al se rió.  
   
—Sabes que eso no es verdad, mi papá te cae súper bien —Draco arrugó la nariz y Albus vio como Scorpius se reía por ver a su padre descubierto.  
   
—No hay pruebas de ello —les dijo y ambos rieron.  
   
—Hay que esperar a que terminen las visitas y le den el alta —miró a Scorpius— ¿Vamos por algo mientras esperamos?  
   
—Claro. Vamos —lo cogió de la mano, Al sabía que hacía eso porque le gustaba dejar en claro que no era de nadie más que él, la verdad él lo dejaba porque le importaba bien poco que lo dejara claro… además, así también dejaba claro que Scorpius era de él.  
   
—Tráiganme un café… —escuchó que les decía Draco— con…  
   
—Cinco de azúcar papá, ya sé —comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería.  
   
—No sabía que Draco lo tomaba tan dulce —Scorpius se encogió de hombros.  
   
—Tiene una fascinación con los dulces —vio que Scorpius lo miraba como queriendo decirle algo—, no me importa que te quedes cuidando a tu papá, lo entiendo. Pero no voy a verte menos…  
   
—Scorpius… —comenzó, pero el rubio lo detuvo.  
   
—No, mira, igual cuando llegara tu papá nos íbamos a ver menos pero te iré a ver ¿sí?, puedo ayudarte con tu papá y conocerlo mejor —le sonrió— es mi suegro después de todo, eso significa que somos familia —acercó su rostro hasta estar solo a unos centímetros— vamos, quieres besarme por ser un novio tan genial.  
   
—Creído —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y se apartó, pero Scorpius lo jaló hacia él y lo besó.  
   
—Creído y todo soy tu novio… —Albus sonrió con todo el amor que podría haberle expresarle, todo el que sentía, porque la verdad es que amaba a su mejor amigo, como amigo y como novio ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?  
   
—Vamos —lo cogió él de la mano esta vez— Draco espera su café.  
   
…  
   
—Estamos en casa… —Albus empujó la silla de Harry dentro de su casa. Era un lugar de tres habitaciones con una gran cocina y comedor. Un patio espacioso. Todo era de madera, Harry decía que eso lo hacía más cálido.  
   
—Sí… —justo en ese instante apareció un elfo que Albus y Harry reconocieron como Rily.  
   
—Amo Albus, amo Potter. Traigo las cosas del amo y tengo ordenes del amo Malfoy de quedarme a su servicio y encargarme de las cosas de la casa mientras el amo Potter se recupera  
   
—¿Amo? —Harry miró a Albus enarcando una ceja.  
   
—Scorpius y yo somos novios. Eso me hace de la familia, al igual que a ti como mi padre y Draco dijo que nos mandaría un elfo me negara o no —Harry suspiró.  
   
—Supongo que estoy muy cansado para pelear —miró al elfo—, gracias por traer las cosas de Al, Rily, pero te agradecería que no me llamaras amo… con señor basta ¿sí?  
   
—Como el am… señor Potter desee —Harry asintió.  
   
—¿Me llevas a mi cuarto? —Al asintió y comenzó a empujar la silla, era una suerte que la casa fuera de un solo piso—. Ayúdame a llegar a la cama —dejó la silla junto a la cama y Harry se apoyó con las manos mientras él le ayudaba con los pies.  
   
—Podrías usar la varita…  
   
—Lo sé —Harry le sonrió y Albus negó con la cabeza.  
   
—Me alegra que solo sea por cinco semanas y no permanente —se tendió junto a su padre y lo abrazó— me preocupé mucho cuando apareció Mani en Malfoy Manor.  
   
Harry rió.  
   
—Soy un hueso duro de roer… —Albus frunció el ceño.  
   
—Curioso, eso fue lo que dijo Draco —se puso de pie—, por lo que huelo Rily está preparando tu comida y la casa está bastante ordenada, así que tu único problema ahora sería el morir de aburrimiento ¿vemos una película?  
   
—Claro —Harry sonrió mientras Albus se acercaba a la pila de cajas con películas que tenían. Nunca había demasiado tiempo para verlas, pero ahora contaban con bastante tiempo libre.  
   
—¿Algo de acción? —Harry negó.  
   
—Suficiente por un buen tiempo —le dijo señalando sus piernas y Albus rió.  
   
—Entonces… “La sociedad de los poetas muertos” dicen que es buena, no la he visto… ¿La vemos?  
   
—Claro ¿No va de zombis o algo así, verdad? —Albus soltó una carcajada.  
   
—No, creo que no… —vieron la película haciendo algún comentario de repente, para cuando terminó ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos.  
   
—No creí que se mataría ¿por qué? Vale que no pudiera ser actor y su padre lo oprimiera y todo eso, pero bien podría haber sido doctor y luego ya fuera de la casa de su padre mandar todo al carajo y ser lo que quisiera —Al miró a su papá y este sonrió.  
   
—Quería ser libre Al, y no iba a lograrlo si se convertía en doctor porque una cosa llevaría a la otra y nunca sería actor. Es sobre libertad, de ser quien eres…  
   
—Como sea, era Gryffindor, eso seguro ¿yo? No lo hago. Hay que tener valor para eso y a los Gryffindor les sobra. Además lo de mentir para ser actor y eso… todo muy Gryffindor. Admítelo papá te agradó el muchacho porque era Griffindor —Harry se rió.  
   
—Me agradó porque siguió sus ideales, aunque no apruebo lo que hizo.  
   
—¡Lo ves! Más Gryffindor no puedes ser… el   _Nowanda_ ese también era Gryffindor, pero ese me calló bien, era como un busca problemas súper Gryffindor pero era gracioso —Harry soltó una carcajada.  
   
—¿Y el profesor? —Albus frunció el ceño— ¿En qué casa iba, señor sombrero?  
   
—No me llames “señor sombrero” —arrugó los labios—, no era Hufflepuff, tampoco Ravenclaw, porque de haberlo sido se habría atenido al libro… diría que era Slytherin.  
   
—¡Vaya! Pensé que dirías Gryffindor…  
   
—Lo pensé, por eso de sacarle las hojas al libro y el método de enseñanza, pero luego me di cuenta que era como manipulación ¿sabes? Tenía un poco de nuestro orgullo y superioridad con eso del “Oh, capitán, mi capitán” y logró manipular a sus alumnos de tal manera que se pararon sobre esos escritorios al final. Tenía poder sobre ellos y por eso sonríe.  
   
—Lo hicieron porque lo querían, Al y él lo sabe y _por eso_ sonríe —Harry vio como su hijo lo miraba con cara de “pobre ingenuo” y supo que le venía un discurso _made in Slytherinlandia_.  
   
—Papá, el querer es solo otro tipo de manipulación, cuando alguien te dice que te quiere es que espera algo de ti de alguna forma, ya sea que la quieras de vuelta o que hagas algo más. El profesor sonríe porque tuvo el poder de hacer que todos ellos se pararan sobre los escritorios a despedirlo, a través del cariño logró que todos ellos se arriesgaran por sobre el director.  
   
—No vamos a llegar a estar de acuerdo, así que dejémoslo estar —Albus sonrió tomándolo como una victoria y Harry negó divertido con la cabeza—. Mi serpiente —lo atrajo hacia él de un tirón y lo abrazó mientras le despeinaba el cabello.  
   
—¡Papá! Mi cabello ya es un desastre gracias a tu herencia…  
   
—Culpa a tu abuelo —le dijo mientras lo soltaba.  
   
—Oh, papá, culpar a tu padre… eso sí que fue Slytherin —Harry alzó las cejas.  
   
—O sea que tú me has usado a mí para encubrirte —Albus sonrió, _maligno_.  
   
—Aún recuerdo cuando _tú_ rompiste el jarrón de tía Hermione porque te pusiste a jugar con esa snitch dentro de casa junto al tío Ron a pesar de que ella te dijo que no lo hicieras. —se alejó de la cama.  
   
—¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Hermione nos culpó pero nosotros no fuimos! —Albus sonrió más ante la consternación de su padre y este lo notó en ese momento.  
   
—¡Albus Potter tú rompiste ese jarrón!  
   
—No hay prueba de ello, hasta donde yo sé… un niño de nombre desconocido le dijo a tía Hermione lo que había _visto_ con condición de que no revelara su nombre para que no se enojaran con él por ser chivato… —Harry extrañó sus piernas en ese momento, le habría gustado perseguirlo.  
   
—Pequeño demonio, Hermione nos dejó sin postre…  
   
—¿Y quién comió doble postre ese día? —la sonrisa de Albus parecía que crecía cada vez más.  
   
—No sé cómo no me di cuenta… —negó con la cabeza y Albus rió mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado.  
   
—Es verdad, no sé cómo eres Auror si no lo notaste…  
   
—Tú serías un buen Auror —Albus enarcó una ceja.  
   
—¿Quieres ser como el papá de la película? —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
—Por supuesto que no, solo digo que serías un buen Auror y tú aún no te decides…  
   
—Me gustan las finanzas pero no sé… es complicado.  
   
—¿Y Scorpius ya sabe qué hacer? —Albus sonrió.  
   
—Scorpius planea estudiar finanzas para que Draco esté tranquilo con que podrá manejar las finanzas de los Malfoy, pero luego estudiará Medimagia…  
   
—Si va a hacerse cargo de las empresas Malfoy no podrá ser Medimago… —Harry frunció el ceño.  
   
—Vale, es que lo que a Scorpius le _encantaría_ hacer, sería estudiar Medimagia y especializarse en pediatría —se encogió de hombros— le gustan los niños.  
   
—Entonces debería hacerlo como primera opción no porque Malfoy quiera…  
   
—Papá, Draco le ha dicho a Scorpius que estudie lo que desee, pero… es solo que Scorpius sabe que estará más tranquilo si es Scorpius, _alguien de la familia_ , quien maneja las finanzas Malfoy. Quiere darle eso a su padre. Se conforma con al menos estudiar lo que quiere aunque no vaya a ejercer.  
   
—Pero tú _quieres_ estudiar finanzas y vas a casarte con Scorpius no veo por qué no podrías tú hacerte cargo de las empresas Malfoy… —Albus abrió mucho los ojos.  
   
—¿Cómo es eso de que me voy a _casar_ con Scorpius? —Harry rodó los ojos.  
   
—Hijo, es _tan_ obvio que van a terminar casándose, ustedes son el uno para el otro.  
   
—Pues… supongo que ¿me alegra? que lo tengas tan asumido —Albus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pensando que su papá era _realmente_ raro—, como sea, se verá cuando llegue el momento.  
   
—Señor Potter, los amos Malfoy vienen para acá —Albus miró a Rily y sonrió.  
   
—Gracias Rily… —el elfo hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto, Harry miró a Albus con cara de no entender nada—, Draco dice que es de muy mala educación solo aparecer en la casa de alguien sin anunciarse, supongo que por eso le ha ordenado a Rily que nos diga.  
   
—Exacto —la voz de Draco llegó desde la puerta de la habitación seguido de un Scorpius sonriente—, habría esperado en el salón pero supuse que era mejor no forzar tu incapacidad para moverte. Así que hice una excepción a la cortesía.  
   
—Hola Malfoy, hola Scorpius…  
   
—Hola señor Potter —el menor se apresuró a saludarle con un apretón de manos.  
   
—Solo llámame, Harry, ya somos familia extraoficialmente —Scorpius sonrió y Harry observó al mayor de los Malfoy que le sonreía con una mueca y movía los labios sin emitir sonido pero en un claro “Malfoy Potter”. Maldijo para sus adentros lo precoz de su hijo.  
   
—Vinimos a ver que estuvieran bien y a preguntar si no les hacía falta nada, en tal caso les puedo asegurar que solo deben darle el dinero a Rily y él irá por lo que necesiten —informó Draco.  
   
—Seguro, yo creo que Scorpius solo moría por ver a Al —ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario de Harry.  
   
—También estaba preocupado por ust… ti Harry, tú fuiste el herido —vio como Albus le mandaba miradas no muy decentes a Scorpius y suspiró.  
   
—¿Por qué no ven ustedes lo que hace falta y van por ello?  
   
—¡Pero no te voy a dejar! —sonrió ante la decisión de su hijo.  
   
—No te preocupes, Malfoy se queda conmigo mientras vuelven ¿Verdad, Malfoy? —le hizo un gesto significativo, el rubio arrugó la nariz.  
   
—Sí, yo puedo quedarme…  
   
—Vamos, Al —Scorpius le cogía la mano mientras le miraba con ojos suplicantes, la verdad Harry no podía estar cien porciento seguro, pero dudaba seriamente que su hijo fuera capaz de negarle algo a él.  
   
—Está bien —lo miró— volveré pronto, papá.  
   
—No hay problema, tú ve lo que falta y tráelo —el asintió y luego ambos salieron del cuarto.  
   
A penas la puerta se cerró tras ellos Harry pudo ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Malfoy en todo su esplendor.  
   
—Malfoy Potter ¡Ja! Te lo dije —se regodeó mientras Harry le señalaba el asiento junto a la cama para que se sentara.  
   
—Sí, tú ganaste. Me quedó claro… —bufó.  
   
—¿Quieres apostar a cuándo se casan? —Draco le sonreía.  
   
—No sé si quiera perder de nuevo, además no se me ocurre nada que apostar…  
   
—Algo se nos ocurriría, no sé, tal vez el lugar a mi me gustaría Malfoy Manor y tú podrías decir ¿dónde quieres que se casen? —Harry se rió.  
   
—No puedo creer que planees la boda de nuestros hijos… —Draco se mostró ofendido.  
   
—Cómo si tú no lo hubieras pensado —lo meditó— supongo que podemos apostar otra cosa, ellos notarían si nos inmiscuimos en su boda ¿qué tal el cuándo lo harán? Te apuesto a que lo hacen antes de tres meses.  
   
—¡Mierda, Malfoy! Eso es pervertido ¿vas a espiar a nuestros hijos para ver cuando hacen… _eso_? —el rubio rodó los ojos.  
   
—Por supuesto que no, Potter, ¿por quién me tomas? No, por supuesto que no. Malfoy Manor está forjada con la magia de los Malfoy y me informará cuando Scorpius se convierta en hombre.  
   
—¿Y cómo? ¿Las luces se vuelven rojas o algo así? —Draco lo miró con una cara de “eres tan idiota que esto no me sorprende”.  
   
—Por supuesto que no, su rostro aparece en un tapiz de la familia. Una vez convertido en hombre estará allí. Con las mujeres aparece en el momento de su primer periodo —Harry alzó ambas cejas.  
   
—Vaya… ¿y cuándo se casan? —preguntó ya fuera de juego y con genuina curiosidad.  
   
—Si el matrimonio es mágico la pareja aparecerá unida por una línea roja en el tapiz —antes de que preguntara—. La línea de hijos es gris.  
   
—Vaya… —Draco sonrió ante la cara de fascinación que tenía Harry.  
   
—Hay otra línea —Harry frunció el ceño.  
   
—¿Cuál más podría haber? La de la familia política no creo porque sería un tapiz _muy_ grande —Draco sonrió y negó.  
   
—No, es la línea verde de la pareja destinada.  
   
—¿Pareja destinada? —Draco asintió.  
   
—Sí, hay una línea verde en una parte del tapiz, muy antigua la verdad, fue entre Patrus Malfoy y Adela Malfoy, nacida Peverell —Harry se sorprendió—. Esta línea aparece inmediatamente la primera vez que tienes relaciones con tu pareja destinada. Supuestamente sería la perfecta para ti.  
   
—Vaya, eso es sorprendente ¿cómo es que se casan entonces si ya de por sí antes saben que su pareja no es destinada? Lo digo porque, como tú dices, solo hay un hilo verde. Es decir ¿No sería mejor buscar a esa persona? —Draco sonrió.  
   
—Es una imagen muy idealizada Potter, pero piensa que los Malfoy deben casarse a una edad y tener hijos, no pueden darse el lujo de ponerse a buscar a ese alguien.  
   
—Eso es triste…  
   
—Abraxas Malfoy se casó y según contaba mi padre siguió manteniendo relaciones con diversas personas en busca de _esa_ persona. Murió sin encontrarla y lo hizo con una copa de whiskey justo frente a ese tapiz —le sonrió— no es bueno obsesionarse con esas cosas, es mejor aceptar lo que viene.  
   
—Ciertamente es un extraño tapiz… —Draco rió.  
   
—Supongo que lo es, pero fue forjado hace muchos años y se ha nutrido de la magia de cada miembro Malfoy, supongo que tiene vida, de una forma muy extraña. Porque también se cuenta que una vez se realizó una unión mágica y el tapiz no la reconoció, la familia lo consideró mal augurio y el matrimonio se disolvió.  
   
—¡En serio! —Harry lo miraba con ojos como manzanas y Draco asintió tranquilo.  
   
—Eso me lo contaba mi mamá, aunque no estoy seguro de si sea verdad…  
   
—Vaya con el tapiz ese, o sea que si no le gustaba la unión… —Draco se encogió de hombros— ¿Crees que no marque a Al? —el rubio frunció el ceño— por lo de la sangre y eso.  
   
—Tonterías seguro que sí lo marca cuando se casen… —suspiró y miró por la ventana, daba hacia el patio trasero—, en fin ¿apostamos?  
   
—Está bien, tú dices que antes de tres meses y yo después de tres meses… no me engañes, Malfoy…  
   
—Nunca lo haría —Draco se miró las uñas y Harry negó divertido con la cabeza.  
   
—Si yo gano debes hacer lo que yo quiera por toda una semana —Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
—¿No es un poco infantil, Potter? —Harry enarcó una ceja y lo miró desafiante, casi como en el colegio.  
   
—¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?  
   
—Eso, nunca. Acepto —estrecharon las manos— si yo gano tu deberás hacer lo que yo diga una semana también —Harry sonrió y le soltó la mano tratando de ignorar la electricidad que había sentido al tocar su piel.  
   
Definitivamente alguien debía decirles que lo que sus hijos hicieran o dejaran de hacer no era su asunto… pero ¿Quién se atrevería?  
   
…  
   
—Mi papá me dijo que como tú y yo íbamos a casarnos lo cuerdo sería que como yo quiero estudiar finanzas me haga cargo de las empresas Malfoy y tú estudies lo que te gusta —Scorpius se mostró genuinamente sorprendido—. Lo encuentro demasiado raro y… ¿no crees que se lo tomaron como _muy_ bien?  
   
—Yo esperaba un poco más de sorpresa, eso es seguro —afirmó el rubio y Albus asintió—. Aunque le reconozco a tu papá que tiene razón con lo de las empresas… aunque no sé qué diría el mío de eso.  
   
Miró a Albus pero este se había parado en seco y lo miraba con ojos gigantes llenos de sorpresa e ilusión.  
   
—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Scorpius frunció el ceño.  
   
—¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no? —como toda respuesta Albus se lanzó a besarlo, Scorpius sintió como su chico le quitaba el aliento hasta que unos segundos después se separó por aire— Quiero dejar bien claro que esta _no_ es la pedida de matrimonio formal. Cuando vaya a pedirlo lo planearé muy bien —alzó la barbilla y Al rió.  
   
—Seguro que sí —Scorpius le cogió la mano y volvieron a caminar—. Siempre has sido más organizado que yo para el futuro.  
   
—Lo sé, pero no te tienes que preocupar por eso, yo puedo planear todo. Por ejemplo tendremos un hijo…  
   
—¿Un hijo? —Albus parecía sorprendido.  
   
—¿Quieres más? Pensé que con uno estaría bien, es decir, a mí me gustan pero tú no eres fanático ni nada y…  
   
—¿Cómo vamos a _tener_ un hijo? —Scorpius no terminaba de entender hasta que captó el tono especial en la palabra “tener”.  
   
—Adoptar, Al, adoptar —aclaró—. Tengo perfectamente claro que los chicos no se embarazan —el moreno pareció comprender y asintió.  
   
—Me gustaría tener un niño… —Scorpius asintió.  
   
—Lo único malo es que no podríamos ponerle un nombre, me habría gustado elegirle un nombre —ve que Albus lo mira serio, con una determinación extraña que le ve solo en ocasiones muy exclusivas y, en general, tienen que ver con cosas realmente muy importantes.  
   
—¿Y qué nombres te gustan? —dijo al fin y la verdad el rubio se sorprendió de que no le dijera algo más serio.  
   
—Me gusta Altair, Kaus, Leo y Perseus —Albus sonrió.  
   
—Todos nombres de estrellas o constelaciones —Scorpius se encogió de hombros.  
   
—Es una tradición que parece venir de los Black y me gusta… —Albus se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento, parecía realmente concentrado.  
   
—Si le poner Perseus seguro que nunca te perdona, si le pones Altair le diríamos Al y sería confuso ¿no crees?  
   
—Supongo… pero realmente me gusta Altair —murmuró mientras Al sonreía.  
   
—Me gusta Leo, Leo Altair Malfoy Potter—le sonrió.  
   
—Suena bien —Scorpius sonreía anchamente hasta que recordó que no podría ponerle ese nombre a su hijo jamás—, pero no le cambias el nombre a un niño adoptado así que…  
   
—No te desanimes —Albus lo jaló mientras caminaba más rápido—. Vamos a comprar lo que nos falta antes de que nuestros padres se asesinen mutuamente.  
   
—No se llevan tan mal… me atrevería a decir que no se llevan mal en lo absoluto —escuchó la risa de Al.  
   
—Vale, puede ser, pero mejor no correr el riesgo —encontraron todo lo que les faltaba y se dispusieron a caminar de vuelta a casa.  
   
—Sigo pensando que es raro lo poco que se sorprendieron con la noticia de nosotros. Es decir, creo que hasta yo me sorprendí más que ellos… —miró a Al y este daleó la cabeza como cuando pensaba en algo.  
   
—La verdad es curioso… pero creo que tienes razón ¿será que ellos se dieron cuenta antes que nosotros?  
   
—Eso pareciera —se acercaban a casa—, me alegra, por supuesto que se lo tomaran bien. Mi papá estaba muy, pero muy alegre.  
   
—Mi papá también estaba feliz, pero había un dejo de… no sé, algo raro —Scirpius frunció el ceño.  
   
—¿Crees que sea yo? —Albus puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
—No, tú le agradas mucho… supongo que sería algo más. Piensa que recibió la noticia en el hospital junto con saber que no podría caminar por cinco semanas.  
   
—Sí, tienes razón —atravesaron el portón de madera y llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa donde Albus sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió.  
   
—¡Ya volvimos! —anunció el moreno mientras dejaba las llaves en un bol en la entrada y caminaba junto a Scorpius hasta la cocina para dejar lo que habían comprado.  
   
—Rily se encarga, amo —el elfo apareció antes de que pisaran si quiera la cocina y les quitó las bolsas observando al joven de los Malfoy—, no tienen que entrar a la cocina, Rily puede.  
   
—Gracias Rily —le sonrió Scorpius y el elfo soltó un chillido de felicidad, hizo una reverencia y entró en la cocina— No le gusta que entren a la cocina, creo que lo considera “su sitio”.  
   
—Anotado —lo besó en los labios cortamente. O al menos esa era la intención, Scorpius lo cogió de la cintura lo atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarlo con todas sus ganas, en respuesta Albus lo abrazó desde el cuello usando la lengua y respirando su aire agitado, queriendo robárselo todo.  
   
—Salazar —dijo Scorpius apartándose un poco para echarle una mirada lujuriosa de arriba abajo al cuerpo de Albus—. Tengo _tanta_ suerte.  
   
—Y yo de estar contigo —Albus miró a su novio con una cara de insuperable felicidad—, eres mi mejor amigo, me entiendo contigo mejor que con nadie en personalidad y ahora también en esto. Simplemente, no hay más que pedir.  
   
—Todo perfecto —lo besó otra vez, porque besarse para ellos se había vuelto adictivo.  
   
—¡Albus! —un grito los separó y ambos vieron a Ginny Weasley.  
   
—Madre —soltó él con una voz nada amistosa, la pelirroja lucía horrorizada y furiosa.  
   
—No puedo creer que sea verdad que estás con este… —empezó a hablar pero Albus la detuvo.  
   
—Corta ahí, no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi novio en mi casa, no tienes ningún derecho —Ginny se ofendió.  
   
—Tengo el derecho que me da ser tu madre —había alzado la voz al punto de gritar y en ese momento aparecieron Harry y Draco, Draco empujando la silla de Harry con una expresión de desaprobación.  
   
—¿Qué ocurre aquí? Escuché los gritos desde mi cuarto y le pedí a Malfoy que me trajera.  
   
—Eso quiero saber yo ¡Qué diablos te pasa! Venía a decirte que mi madre insiste en que vayas a casa y me encuentro con Albus besándose con este…  
   
—¡No te habrías encontrado con ninguna sorpresa si te hubieras anunciado como hace la gente decente! —le gritó Albus furioso— Y ya te lo dije, no te atrevas a hablar mal de Scorpius en mi casa.  
   
—Scorpius creo que es mejor que nos retiremos —anunció Draco antes de que alguien alcanzara a responder, el menor asintió estando de acuerdo con su padre.  
   
—Adiós Harry —Scorpius le cogió la mano, luego miró a Ginny y le dio una inclinación de cabeza más por educación que otra cosa, la pelirroja solo lo miró con asco, luego se acercó a Albus quien lleno de coraje hacia su madre cogió el rostro de Scorpius con fuerza y le dio un beso tan intenso que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.  
   
—Te amo —le susurró cuando se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Scorpius le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa de apoyo.  
   
—También yo —lo besó cortamente y luego fue tras su padre que se había despedido de todos con un gesto general. Fueron a la chimenea y se marcharon a Malfoy Manor.  
   
—Esto se tiene que terminar ¡No puedes solo venir aquí e insultar a mi pareja! —Albus observó a su madre con odio.  
   
—¡Ya te lo dije, tengo derecho soy tu madre y…! —Albus la interrumpió, Harry se había llevado las manos a la frente buscando paciencia.  
   
—Por favor, no has estado presente en ningún aspecto de mi vida —eso pareció ofenderla.  
   
—¡No me dieron tu custodia! No puedo verte siempre como a tus hermanos...  
   
—Me alegra que no te la dieran —la miró con odio— quien sabe el escándalo que me habrías hecho cuando hubiera ido a Slytherin, seguro hasta me habrías castigado por ser amigo de Scorpius…  
   
—Si yo te hubiera criado nunca habrías ido a Slytherin —le dijo mirando a Harry y luego a él— yo te habría criado _bien_.  
   
—Estás diciendo que críe mal a mi hijo porque fue a Slytherin —Harry la observó horrorizado mientras ella se ponía las manos en la cintura.  
   
—De alguien es la culpa ¿no?  
   
—¡¿Por ir a Slytherin?! —Albus dio un paso hacia ella— Estás realmente loca ¿sabes? Sin mencionar tus prejuicios…  
   
—¡Tú eres un niño irrespetuoso y…! —Harry la detuvo, movió las ruedas de su silla hasta ponerse entre ella y su hijo.  
   
—Basta ya, no le hables a Albus así, él tiene razón, no puedes solo llegar y aparecer en la casa de alguien más sin avisarte y mucho menos insultarlo —la miró con una expresión cansada que no lograba mitigar su odio—. Es tu hijo ¿por qué diablos no eres capaz de estar feliz porque él es feliz?  
   
—¡Está con un Malfoy, por Merlín!  
   
—Ok, esto fue suficiente —Albus alzó los brazos como si se rindiera y luego fulminó a su madre con la mirada—. No quiero volver a verte, no voy a visitarte hasta que te disculpes y como sé que no lo harás no te veré de nuevo.  
   
—¡No puedes hacer eso! —le gritó, más enojada por cómo se vería ella ante todos cuando supieran que su hijo no quería verla que por el hecho mismo de que no quisiera verla.  
   
—Puedo, nadie va a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero —miró a su padre y luego a ella— y no quiero verte.  
   
—Si tú no me ves —miró a Harry— tú no verás a Lily y a James.  
   
—¡Qué! Ellos no tienen nada que ver… —alegó Harry.  
   
—No metas a papá en esto ¿cuál es tu afán de dañarlo? —ella se cruzó de brazos— ¿aún estás enojada porque te dejó?  
   
—No te metas en cosas que no te incumben —le dijo con rabia.  
   
—No entiendo cómo te dieron la custodia de Lily y James —empezó Albus, _iba a lastimarla_ , ella había lastimado a su padre, ojo por ojo, a él no le importaba no ver a sus hermanos pero sabía que a su padre le afectaba y eso no podía perdonarlo. Iba a hacerla sufrir un poco en compensación— ¿Qué ejemplo podrías darles tú?  
   
—¡No me hables así! —Albus habría sonreído, la histeria era una buena señal de que estaba llegando a donde quería.  
   
—Una madre adúltera —ella gritó, pero Albus no se detuvo—, ese es solo un ejemplo de que engañar es bueno. Una madre adultera no puede enseñar nada positivo a sus hijos…  
   
—¡Cállate! —se tapó los oídos y Albus se aguantó la sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta quedar junto a ella y justo a su lado hablarle otra vez.  
   
—Por eso mi padre te dejó y todos lo saben, puedes haber querido parecer mejor quedándote con los hijos del gran Harry Potter pero todos saben lo que hiciste.  
   
—¡Cállate, cállate!  
   
—Y si no dejas que mi padre vea a sus hijos porque yo soy un Slytherin y salgo con Scorp todos sabrán que no solo eres una adultera, sino que eres una adultera prejuiciosa.  
   
—¡Ya basta! —Albus se alejó un paso de ella y la miró a los ojos.  
   
—¡Todos lo sabrán!  
   
—Basta ¡Me voy! —salió por la chimenea y Albus se permitió sonreír al verla marchar, luego volteó hacia su padre que lo miraba impresionado y asustado.  
   
—¿Pasa algo? —se inclinó para estar a su altura.  
   
—Lo hiciste apropósito… —le dijo anonadado.  
   
—Ella no va a quitarte tus visitas a ellos… ya verás…  
   
—Albus dañaste a tu madre adrede —le dijo como si no comprendiera.  
   
—Ella te dañó primero papá, nadie puede dañar a las personas que quiero —Harry negó con la cabeza.  
   
—Pero esta no es la forma Al…  
   
—A ella se le va a pasar, se le va a olvidar como todo lo que se le olvida, pero tú ibas a sufrir mucho sin verlos y eso no lo permito —Harry suspiró.  
   
—No es bueno hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres Al…  
   
—“Esos astutos Slytherin hacen lo que sea para lograr sus fines” —citó el menor— ¿no te suena papá?  
   
—No todo Al, se debe tener límites —Albus rodó los ojos.  
   
—No he matado a nadie y no voy a hacerlo si es lo que te preocupa, pero manipular un poco para conseguir algo —se encogió de hombros—, eso no me importa mucho…  
   
—Es la forma en que lo haces… —Albus negó con la cabeza.  
   
—Papá, ella no entiende razones, es prejuiciosa y tiene que tener alguna patología que la hace preocuparse todo el tiempo por el qué dirán de ella… es decir, creo que ambos sabemos que no estaba enamorada de ti sino del héroe que esperaba que fueras…  
   
—Puede que tengas razón pero…  
   
—Papá, ella no era más que otra fan, solo que era la hermana de tu mejor amigo y cometiste el error de amarla, pero no era más que eso… otra loca fan —Harry le sonrió triste.  
   
—No me arrepiento hijo, te tengo a ti.  
   
—Quisiera que encontraras a alguien que te quisiera por quien eres y no el héroe del mundo mágico, pero lo veo difícil —suspiró y besó a su padre en la frente—, ahora ya no me reprimas por tonterías… —se alzó y cogió la silla de su padre— te llevo al cuarto para que ahora sí descanses.  
   
…  
   
Draco no recordaba haber visto tanto a Potter y tan seguido, llevaba un mes sin moverse y Scorpius había insistido en ver a Albus casi todos los días, él tenía que encargarse de sus empresas pero se las había ingeniado para acompañarlo siempre que podía ¡Quería ganar la apuesta! No había considerado (y qué torpe de su parte) que Albus y Scorpius no estaban casi nunca solos porque Albus cuidaba a Potter, eran cinco semanas perdidas.  
   
Por eso lo acompañaba, para que él estuviera solo con Albus y avanzara lo más posible, tenía que sacrificarse y pasar tiempo con Potter pero… era un pequeño precio a pagar.  
   
—No es una broma Potter, esa ropa que te empeñas en usar debe ser el principal motivo de tu soltería, estoy seguro —el muy… _Gryffindor_ se reía.  
   
—Draco, si eso fuera verdad tú tendrías muchas parejas — _Draco_ , eso era otra cosa, Potter insistía en llamarlo por su nombre ¡Ni siquiera le había dado permiso!  
   
—Me alegra que reconozcas mi estilo para vestir —dijo pagado de sí mismo mientras Potter ponía los ojos en blanco— y tengo muchos pretendientes, pero ninguno es suficientemente bueno.  
   
—Anda, ya… si eso fuera verdad no pasarías tanto tiempo aquí —le desafió.  
   
—Acompaño a mi hijo a un lugar donde está más desprotegido —Potter frunció el ceño— te recuerdo que tú no puedes ser una muy buena defensa en esa silla.  
   
Cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Potter supo que se había pasado y, al contrario de lo que habría ocurrido muchos años atrás, se sintió culpable.  
   
—Hey, no lo decía en serio…  
   
—No, tienes razón, he sido un irresponsable con la seguridad de mi hijo —Draco no iba a negarle eso porque la verdad pensaba que sí había sido un poco irresponsable, era el jefe de Aurores, cualquiera podría querer atacarlo y aprovecharse de su actual situación—. Tal vez debí hacer caso a Ginny e ir a la casa de su madre.  
   
Oh, eso era algo que Draco no podía permitir, Scorpius no podría ver a Albus allí.  
   
—Dudo que Albus quiera ir a quedarse allá, si prefieres puede quedarse en la mansión —lanzó el anzuelo que sabía que no picaría para que hacerlo caer en una trampa más grande.  
   
—¿Albus y Scorpius en la mansión? No lo creo, sé a donde quieres llegar —Draco rió, Harry se había vuelto más perspicaz estando con él, pero no se había visto venir su trampa.  
   
—Pues ven tú también y así te aseguras de que no haya engaño, sabes que estarás seguro en la mansión y no faltará nada… —se miró las uñas como si nada.  
   
—Eso sería abusar de tu bondad…  
   
—¿Bondad? —enarcó una ceja y él rió.  
   
— _Bien_ , sería abusar a secas.  
   
—Oh, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo ¿qué de malo tiene? —vio que Potter iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidos.  
   
—¿Qué le ofrecías papá? —Scorpius lo miró con más sospecha de la necesaria y Albus lucía aún más interesado. _Qué raro_.  
   
—Le estaba mencionando que no es del todo seguro que se queden aquí puesto que Potter no está en posición de defenderse apropiadamente —se encogió de hombros— y como sé que para Albus la casa Weasley no es una opción no me pareció mal que fueran a la mansión —vio un brillo de emoción en los ojos de los chicos y quiso disimular su intención—. Ustedes tendrían habitaciones separadas, por supuesto y solo mientras Potter mejora.  
   
—A mí no me parece una mala idea papá —Albus miró a su padre mientras este achicaba los ojos.  
   
Oh, Potter estaba _tan_ perdido. Puede que hubiera logrado librarse de él, pero de tres Slytherin juntos en su contra… no, eso era imposible de zafar para un simple jefe de aurores.  
   
—De todas formas el elfo está haciendo casi todo el trabajo y allá podrás salir con tu silla al aire libre, aquí no tenemos mucho espacio pero allá hay senderos y podrás pasear sin problemas… solo sería un inconveniente las escaleras pero seguro que eso se puede arreglar —argumentó Albus de forma rápida y Draco sonrió en su interior.  
   
—No hay un lugar tan seguro como la mansión, Harry —aseguró Scorpius.  
   
—La invitación está hecha, Potter—terminó Draco ya saboreando el triunfo.  
   
—Papá ¿no creer que deberías dejar de llamar “Potter” a Harry? Es decir, ya y hasta lo has invitado a ir a casa —Scorpius le sonrió con un cierto grado de una emoción en los ojos que no fue capaz de resolver, miró a Potter y este sonrió también.  
   
—A mí no me molesta Draco —puso los ojos en blanco sin contenerse.  
   
—Oh, está bien _Harry_ , pero la invitación sigue en pie ¿aceptas o no? —el Gryffindor miró la cara emocionada de su hijo y entonces Draco supo que era imposible que le dijera que no.  
   
—Vale, pero escribiré a Ron y Hermione o les dará algo por no saber donde estoy —Draco suspiró internamente.  
   
—Pueden visitarte en la mansión… —Harry se mostró genuinamente sorprendido.  
   
—No es necesario, seguro que entenderán…  
   
Con eso Albus y Scorpius salieron a empacar lo que Albus llevaría, avisando a Rily de la partida… todos estuvieron en movimiento arreglando todo en menos de dos minutos.  
   
…  
   
—Hey, detente un momento —Scorpius jaló a Albus del brazo que en ese momento guardaba un libro en su maleta. Su chico lo miró intrigado— ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?  
   
—Que podré verte aún más —dijo pegándose a él y sonriendo provocativamente. Scorpius lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta pegarlo a él.  
   
—Que pasarás la noche en mi casa, haré que estés en el cuarto que está frente al mío y… podremos… —bajó las manos hasta el trasero de Albus para darle a entender y él se sonrojó.  
   
—Ya lo había pensado —Scorpius se mordió el labio, pensaba que su novio se veía jodidamente adorable con las mejillas de ese color.  
   
—Me alegra que estemos en sintonía —lo besó insistentemente y Albus le devolvió el beso con esos labios que adoraba, no duró mucho, pero fue un perfecto adelanto de lo que ellos podrían tener más tarde—. A empacar.  
   
—Sí.  
   
Tenían una nueva motivación para seguir empacando; llegar pronto a la mansión.  
   
…  
   
A Albus le gustaba Malfoy Manor, sabía que Voldemort había estado allí y todo eso, pero la verdad ese lugar no lucía para nada como la guarida de un señor oscuro; era una casa espaciosa, luminosa y agradable. Él pensaba que tal vez era eso, el famoso Voldemort ese había querido tener algo de estilo en su carrera maléfica, él tenía que reconocerle que, para elegir, la mansión demostraba que había tenido un gusto exquisito.  
   
A Albus le gustaba Malfoy Manor mucho más ahora que media hora después de que fuera “a dormir” se encontró cruzando el pasillo fuera de su habitación para abrir la puerta de enfrente donde su novio lo esperaba.  
   
Scorpius lo esperaba de pie junto a la cama, había estado antes en su habitación pero ninguna tan nervioso y ansioso como ahora, cerró la puerta tras de sí y antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar palabra Scorpius lo tuvo contra la puerta besándolo con toda la ansiedad reprimida de ese mes completo siendo novios con solo magreos anticipatorios.  
   
Albus sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, sus mejillas, todo era calor y ansiedad, sus manos abrazaban a Scorpius y tocaban lo más que podían en busca de sentirlo.  
   
—Nos van a oír —dijo preocupado cuando su chico se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.  
   
—Los cuartos principales tienen hechizos de sonido —Albus suspiró y asintió.  
   
Cuando Scorpius lo cogió de la mano  y lo llevó a la cama no pudo evitar pensar: _por Merlín, de verdad vamos a hacerlo_.  
   
…  
   
 _Merlín, vamos a hacerlo_.  
   
Scorpius observó a Albus totalmente nervioso, no quería hacerle daño y sabía que de alguna forma se lo haría porque era la primera vez. Y sin embargo, lo deseaba tanto…  
   
Albus se acostó sobre la cama y él comenzó a besarlo con más pasión que antes, dejándose llevar otra vez, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, Scorpius fue más rápido porque en nada había dejado a Albus desnudo mientras él aún tenía el pantalón. Se relamió los labios cuando vio la semi-erección de Albus y comenzó a acariciarla para endurecerla aún más mientras mordía y lamía su cuello, bajando cuidadosamente a su pecho hasta llegar hasta sus tetillas, donde se detuvo y comenzó a morderlas. Disfrutando del nuevo estímulo a su entrepierna que surgía de los labios de Albus.  
   
Merlín, nunca pensó que le iba a poner tanto escucharlo gemir… era demasiado sexy como para que pudiera aguantar, no sabía cómo diablos iba a hacerlo.  
   
—Al, si tú sigues haciendo esos ruidos yo… _joder_ eres tan sexy —lo besó en los labios al tiempo que Albus al fin se desasía de su pijama… sus erecciones se tocaron entonces y fue la gloria— tengo que prepararte…  
   
—Lo sé… —Scorpius miró la botella de lubricante que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, por motivos obvios no podía usar un hechizo así que la había conseguido.  
   
—¿Quieres que…?  
   
—Hazlo, en serio… —Scorpius cogió la botella y se echó generosamente lubricante en la mano derecha mientras bajaba a los pies de la cama quedando con el rostro frente a la erección de Al. Con la mano izquierda la cogió mientras Albus levantaba un poco el trasero para que pudiera poner la otra mano bajo él. Sin dejar de acariciarlo probó introducir poco a poco un dedo.  
   
—Si te duele o cualquier cosa dime para que pare —Albus solo asintió y eso no calmó mucho a Scorpius, realmente no quería lastimarlo.  
   
Metió su dedo índice lo más hondo que pudo sintiendo la apretada cavidad de Albus, no sabía cómo diablos iba a entrar él ahí pero sí sabía que de lograrlo sería jodidamente placentero… y quería que lo fuera para Albus también. Apartó su mano derecha e inclinó su cabeza sobre la erección de su chico, sin pensarlo mucho se la metió a la boca logrando que Albus soltara un muy alto gemido de sorpresa.  
   
—Oh, joder, mierda, joder… —le escuchó balbucear y casi sonríe si no es porque tiene la mitad de la polla de su chico metida en la boca, sin pensárselo empieza a subir y bajar aunque sin lograr metérsela del todo al mismo tiempo que entra y sale con su dedo de Al.  
   
Así logra meter un segundo dedo y hasta el tercero, no lo creía posible pero había logrado abrir a Albus lo suficiente. Se separó de él.  
   
—Al yo…  
   
—Estoy listo, lo sé, hazlo —Scorpius asintió y le abrió un poco más las piernas cogiendo su desatendida erección y llevándola hasta la entrada de Albus. Iba a follar a su novio, ambos perderían la virginidad en ese momento… sinceramente ni siquiera lo pensaba, solo se preocupaba de tener el autocontrol para hacerlo lento.  
   
Llenó su erección de lubricante y luego metió la punta poco a poco, sintiéndose una mierda cuando escuchó a Al gemir de dolor muy bajo.  
   
—Si quieres paramos…  
   
—No, no, sigue, me acostumbraré —asintió  siguió empujando poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Las paredes de Albus lo aprisionaban del todo y sentía que su pene pulsaba de placer—, ya estoy.  
   
—Lo sé, dame un momento —asintió y de inmediato atinó a llevar una mano a la erección de Albus para ayudarle a sentirse mejor, finalmente lo miró decidido—, ya, muévete…  
   
Scorpius sabía que debía hacerlo lento a pesar de que le estuviera llevando todo su autocontrol no comenzar a entrar y salir con violencia y desesperación de Al. Quería que ambos lo disfrutaran. Salió un poco y se empujó nuevamente viento la mueca de dolor de Albus y tratando de recordar que había leído sobre la próstata, esforzándose por buscarla para que así las cosas mejoraran un poco. A la sexta estocada Albus ya no hacía tantas muecas de dolor, pero su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de placer que a Scorpius le trajo alivio.  
   
—Aquí estabas… —murmuró por lo bajo y volvió a golpear el mismo punto logrando que Albus gimiera otra vez.  
   
—Oh, eso es demasiado bueno _joder_ hazlo.otra.vez —Scorpius se permitió sonreír mientras volvía a embestir—, mierda, joder…  
   
Desde allí fue más fácil, Scorpius comenzó a embestir hacia esa dirección que lograba que Albus gimiera y gritara así mientras le masturbaba todo lo rápido que podía.  
   
—Oh, sísísísísísí Scorp…—Albus se corrió en un gemido extasiado y casi al instante Scorpius se corrió dentro de él gritando su nombre— eso es… oh…  
   
Scorpius se dejó caer sobre él sin importarle que estuviera lleno de semen, besando sus labios, su barbilla, su mejilla, todo lo que se le cruzó en el proceso.  
   
—Me corrí dentro… lo siento —murmuró, porque no sabía si eso podría haber molestado a Al.  
   
—No importa, se sintió bien —Scorpius lo miró, cansado, ambos lo estaban a pesar de que su actividad no había durado mucho, producto de ser la primera vez.  
   
—¿En serio? —Albus asintió.  
   
—Eras tú dentro de mí, se sintió como… —se encogió de hombros— correcto.  
   
—Te amo —lo dijo sin más, sin pensarlo. Albus lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió para besarlo en los labios.  
   
—También te amo.  
   
Se abrazó a Albus suspirando mientras escondía la casa en el hueco de su hombro.  
   
—Después de esto solo quiero dormir pero necesitamos una ducha… joder quisiera poder hacer el hechizo de limpieza —Albus rió bajito.  
   
—Vale, vamos a la ducha —Scorpius suspiró y se levantó despacio caminando al baño de su habitación con Albus cogido de la cintura porque sus piernas estaban algo débiles.  
   
Luego de una ducha rápida pero efectiva, caminaron a la pieza de Albus donde la cama tenía sábanas limpias y se acostaron a dormir el uno junto al otro. La verdad les importaba bien poco si sus padres los veían y sabían lo que había ocurrido. Scorpius tenía bastante claro que, con el tapiz Malfoy, su padre se enteraría de todas formas, porque él debería haber aparecido esa noche dentro del cuadro familiar.

  
 **Parte III**  
   
Solo por probar Draco pasó a la habitación del tapiz esa mañana, realmente dudaba que su hijo hubiera sido tan impulsivo y desesperado como para haber pasado las reglas de habitaciones separadas la primera noche y haber hecho algo con Albus.  
   
Si de por sí, ya se habría sorprendido de ver el nombre de su hijo en el tapiz, hubo algo que lo dejó aún más en shock.  
   
 _Verde_ , Albus salía en el tapiz unido a su hijo por una línea verde, _joder_ , si no hubiera sido su hijo al que adoraba hubiera sentido envidia ¡generaciones sin que eso ocurriera! Y su primogénito lo conseguía al primer intento.  
   
Habría sentido envidia si no hubiera estado tan feliz por él.  
   
¡Tenía que decírselo a Harry!  
   
Fue a su cuarto y tocó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta simplemente entró y lo encontró dormido en la cama. _Curioso_ , dormido lucía hasta un poco atractivo —solo un poco—.  
   
Comenzó a zarandearlo.  
   
—¡Despierta, es importante! —el gryffindor abrió los ojos con confusión, lo miró con las cejas fruncidas y gruñó.  
   
—Mierda, no me digas que perdí la apuesta… no quiero saberlo —vaya, Draco había estado tan impresionado que se había olvidado de eso.  
   
—Eh, que no es eso, ven… —lo ayudó a sentarse y luego lo cargó en vilo sin preguntar hasta la silla junto a la cama.  
   
—Joder contigo Draco ¿si no es la apuesta para qué diablos me despiertas? —Draco gruñó.  
   
—Tiene que ver con eso… pero… oh, ya verás —empujó la silla fuera de la habitación y luego fue con él hasta el piso de abajo, teniendo cuidado de levitar la silla en las escaleras. Finalmente entraron a la habitación del tapiz.  
   
—Malfoy, si me has traído para demostrarme que ganaste, no era necesario, te creo, hombre, y despertarme a esta hora por eso…  
   
—¡Mira! —señaló el lugar donde estaba su hijo y vio como la cara de Potter se desfiguraba en sorpresa cuando notaba lo mismo que él había notado minutos atrás; la unión verde a Albus.  
   
—Son pareja destinada —Harry lo miró con ojos como manzanas, completamente alucinado—, eso es _tan_ genial.  
   
—Lo sé…  
   
—Ni me importa que sean unos promiscuos estoy feliz por ellos —murmuró Harry y Draco rió.  
   
—Quiero ver sus caras cuando se los digamos en el desayuno.  
   
—Hablando de eso —Harry se llevó una mano al estómago y le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco que logró que su pulso se acelerara un poco. _Vaya, pero qué raro_ , pensó el rubio— ¿vamos a desayunar?  
   
—Seguro, le diré a un elfo que despierte a los chicos para que vayan a desayunar…  
   
—¿En pijama? —Draco enarcó una ceja, Harry traía un pijama azul marino de pantalón largo y una camiseta, muy parecido al de él que era del mismo estilo pero en verde.  
   
—El desayuno en Malfoy Manor, a menos que hayan invitados especiales, es informal y, créeme, después de que nuestros hijos son pareja destinada… ustedes no son invitados en la casa, son familia.  
   
—Vale, entonces vamos…  
   
…  
   
Cuando se sentaron a desayunar Scorpius podía notar a Albus nervioso, le había dicho antes de que bajaran que probablemente su padre ya sabría lo que había pasado por un tapiz especial de la mansión, pero que solo era por ser la primera vez y prometió contarle mejor todo después, porque los esperaban para comer. No entendía la mirada fija que su padre y el de Al le daban a ambos.  
   
—Scorpius…  
   
—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero en serio, somos jóvenes y somos novios ¿qué tiene de malo? Nada, nada tiene de malo que si nos queremos lo demostremos… —comenzó a excusarse casi sin darse cuenta, su padre sonrió.  
   
—Solo iba a decirte que enhorabuena, tú y Albus han aparecido en el tapiz.  
   
—¿Albus y yo…? —le costó un segundo entenderlo, estaba seguro de que su cara era de pasmo total y miró a su novio con cara de no entender nada. No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco podía decir que le sorprendía Albus era su todo.  
   
—¿Yo también salgo en tu tapiz? No me dijiste que yo también salgo en tu tapiz… —comenzó a decirle su chico y Scorpius solo pudo sonreír.  
   
—Porque no sabía que saldrías, verás ese tapiz es… —y mientras le contaba la historia, su mente se iba aclarando; Albus era su pareja destinada, no había tenido que buscarlo, Albus era el chico perfecto para él y ya lo tenía, Albus lo amaba y sería así siempre ¡Joder con su buena suerte!  
   
—Vaya —Albus lo miraba con ojos alucinados— ¿podemos verlo? —y con ese brillo en los ojos que tenía el menor Scorpius supo que no podría negarle algo que lo fascinara así jamás.  
   
—Desayunen primero —dijo entonces la voz de Harry sacándolos de su burbuja, ambos asintieron sin dejar de darse miradas furtivas.  
   
…  
   
—¿Y bien? —Draco miró a Harry sin entender. Los chicos habían salido del comedor a penas terminaron de desayunar— ¿cuál es tu idea?  
   
—Oh —Draco rió—, cierto, yo gané… —lo meditó un segundo, no había mucho que Harry pudiera hacer así—, esperaré a que estés mejor para cobrarme mi premio, contigo así no tiene ninguna gracia —le enseñó una sonrisa ladeada y Harry soltó una pequeña risa.  
   
—Eres un sádico… —Draco enarcó una ceja.  
   
—Si fuera un sádico no me importaría que estés en silla de ruedas…  
   
—Solo te importa que esté en silla de ruedas porque con ella no puedes mandarme a hacer muchas cosas —el rubio se miró las uñas fingiendo desinterés.  
   
—Si cualquiera pregunta, lo hago porque soy una buena persona y no hay pruebas de lo contrario…  
   
—Puedo conseguir veritaserum… —Draco resopló.  
   
—Pero no lo harás, eres San Potter…  
   
—¡San Potter! Hace años que no me decían así —Harry se acomodó los lentes y Draco achicó los ojos.  
   
—Tenía muchos apodos… —Draco lo vio con desconfianza, pero él gryffindor sonrió divertido.  
   
—Los recuerdo cara-rajada, potty-Potter —iba contando con los dedos, Draco se negó con la cabeza.  
   
—Harry-el-chico-que-vivió-para-vest

irse-horrible-Potter…  
   
—¿En serio? —enarcó una ceja divertido y luego rió—, no tenía ni idea de que ese existía…  
   
—¡Por supuesto que existía! Tu gusto por la ropa era deplorable… —entonces se puso algo serio y Draco se detuvo.  
   
—No era por gusto ¿sabes? —Draco enarcó una ceja y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró escuchando la historia de un Harry que había sido maltratado y humillado en su infancia, uno que él jamás pensó que existía. Uno que le era prácticamente imposible de manejar.  
   
—¿Y me vas a decir que _nadie_ hizo nada por ti? —no podía creerlo, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza ¿no se suponía que los gryffindor eran los buenos? El jamás habría dejado que un amigo suyo o alguien a quien apreciara pasara por eso, los slytherin se ayudaban entre ellos, _por Salazar_.  
   
—Pues, los chicos me mandaban comida y Sirius me sirvió de imagen de padrino malo para asustarlos…  
   
—¡Eso no es suficiente! Lo de tu padrino lo entiendo porque no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, pero que te dejaran ahí y solo te enviaran comida, el que _permitieran_ esa situación. En el momento que la supieron debieron detenerla ¿y no escribirte todo un verano, en serio? —no lo entendía.  
   
—Yo sí me enfadé por eso, pero lo habían jurado y…  
   
—No importa, lo que jures a quien sea, cuando la salud mental de tus amigos está en riesgo…  
   
—Ya —dijo Harry con ironía— porque ustedes son tan buenos amigos…  
   
—Creo que confundes compañeros con amigos Harry, tengo muy pocos amigos y soy incondicional a ellos como ellos a mí, los demás son con quienes puedo entablar relaciones de mutua conveniencia —lo miró serio— puedo no tener muchos amigos, pero te aseguro que ninguno me habría dejado vivir lo que tú viviste, habrían encontrado una forma de burlar las reglas para ayudarme. Habrían movido cielo, mar y tierra hasta tenerme bien ¿cómo es que tú, con tu gran número de amigos no tuviste uno solo que pensara en algo así para ayudarte? —Harry parecía serio y algo molesto—, _O podrás ir a Slytherin, harás tus verdaderos amigos_ , a pesar de lo que cualquiera de las otras casas puedan creer, nosotros nos tomábamos esas palabras en serio. Éramos un grupo unido, porque no había otra forma de sobrevivir.  
   
—Hablas como si ser Slytherin hubiera sido lo más difícil del mundo…  
   
—Dime una cosa, cuando llegaste al mundo mágico ¿cuál fue la casa de la que te hablaron peor? —Draco no lo dejó contestar—, te apuesto que te dijeron que Slytherin era la casa de los magos oscuros, éramos chicos de once a diecisiete años, pero… _obvio_ todos éramos magos oscuros. Todos los magos oscuros habían salido de nuestra casa, eso decían, como si no hubiera habido magos oscuros en otras… —Harry pareció encogerse incómodo en su silla—, puede que yo fuera un cabrón y lo admito, pero mis compañeros mayores se desvivían estudiando para obtener puntos para nuestra casa, porque los profesores casi nunca nos daban puntos a nosotros si antes tenían la oportunidad de dárselas a cualquier otro —Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero al parecer no encontró argumentos para refutar, Draco siguió hablando— cuando fue la batalla final y Pansy quiso entregarte, para mí es obvio que ella tenía miedo, tú no eras nada de ella y la vida de sus amigos estaba corriendo riesgo, sin embargo esa fue ella Potter, solo ella. Y McGonagall mandó a _todos_ los Slytherin a las mazmorras, negándole a cualquiera que quisiera luchar la posibilidad de hacerlo. Te puedo asegurar que habían Slytherin que también odiaban a… _él_ —su voz tembló— que también consideraban a Hogwarts su colegio y querían luchar por él. Pero no importó se les metió a todos en un saco y se les apartó de la lucha porque los Slytherin son “los malos” —Draco alzó la cabeza—, por supuesto que ser Slytherin no era fácil, fuimos los indeseables para todas las demás casas, pero nos teníamos a nosotros mismos y es por eso, que éramos así de unidos y lo más importante eran nuestras relaciones de amistad.  
   
—Vale, sí, pero nosotros también éramos amigos leales —dijo Harry como para sentirse bien consigo mismo y Draco quiso poner los ojos en blanco.  
   
—Yo no estoy diciendo que no sean leales a sus amigos ¿me dirás que los Ravenclaw o los Hufflepuff no lo son? —Draco negó con la cabeza—, todos somos leales a nuestros amigos, lo que cambia con cada casa es la forma de lealtad y, te digo Harry, si lo que a ti te pasó le hubiera pasado a un amigo mío, uno de verdad, habría movido cielo, mar y tierra en influencias y en buscar recovecos legales para terminar con esa situación. Lo que tú sufriste fue abuso, abuso de menores, y no debió ser permitido ni aceptado solo porque se supone que era seguro. Eras un niño, _joder_ —Harry se encogió de hombros, Draco definitivamente creía que estaba loco ¿cómo permanecía tan calmado?  
   
—Ya pasó, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra aquello que ya ocurrió, ojalá pudiera pero no es así. Tengo que dar las gracias por los amigos que tengo y por mis hijos —Draco consideraba que estaba loco, si fuera él querría venganza, pero qué más podía hacer, como ya había dicho él era San Potter; era Gryffindor.  
   
—Nunca entenderé a los Gryffindor… —Harry rió.  
   
—Podría decir lo mismo de los Slytherin, pero tener un hijo en esa casa me ha educado en el tema —le enseñó todos los dientes y Draco rió también, se divertía con el héroe, aunque _claro_ , nunca lo admitiría.  
   
—Papá —Scorpius entró en ese momento cogido de la mano de Albus.  
   
—Dime Scorp —su hijo venía serio, Draco no entendía el por qué, suponía que estaría muy feliz.  
   
—Tengo algo que pedirte —el mayor de los Malfoy frunció el ceño.  
   
—Pues dime, si está en mi poder…  
   
—Quiero las alianzas Malfoy —Draco se sorprendió, Harry abrió tanto los ojos que se podrían haber salido—, no quiero cualquier alianza, quiero _las_ alianzas de la familia.  
   
—¿No crees que estás…?  
   
—No estoy apresurándome, Albus es mi pareja y lo será siempre… —miró al susodicho y sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que parecía destellar—, no digo que nos vayamos a casar ahora o el siguiente año. Probablemente pase mucho tiempo… pero _quiero_ establecer el compromiso.  
   
Draco sabía lo que su hijo estaba pensando “quiero que todos sepan que Albus es mío” y lo entendía, lo justificaba y apoyaba, pero también tenían catorce años.  
   
—Son jóvenes para llevar alianzas —fue Harry el que tomó la palabra—, sé que quieren que todos estén claros en que se pertenecen pero…  
   
—Sé que es eso, en una gran parte… —Scorpius miró a Harry con seriedad— pero no vemos el motivo de retrasarlo si va a pasar de todas maneras ¿por qué esperar? ¿Por la gente? No me parece un buen motivo —Scorpius se encogió de hombros— si quieres que te pida la mano de Albus estaré complacido de hacerlo.  
   
—Hey… —Albus se sonrojó— ¿tengo también que pedir tu mano? —Scorpius rió y le acarició la mejilla.  
   
—No, yo te pedí matrimonio, soy el mayor y pues… _guío_ en nuestra intimidad —Harry y Draco se sonrojaron ante eso, Albus miró a Scorpius con una total reprobación, el rubio lo ignoró— así que soy yo quien debe pedir tu mano.  
   
—Pero también quiero pedir tu mano… soy un chico, sabes, no una chica —Scorpius sonrió con lujuria y lo atrajo hacia sí pegando sus cuerpos.  
   
—Tengo _muy_ claro que eres un chico.  
   
—¡Scorpius! —gritaron Draco y Albus a la vez con el mismo tono reprochador.  
   
—Oh, Merlín, necesito un whisky… —Harry se llevó una mano a los ojos.  
   
—Hablo en serio, papá —Scorpius miró a Draco serio nuevamente, sin soltar a Albus.  
   
—Bien, te daré las alianzas… —Scorpius sonrió triunfal.  
   
—Gracias papá.  
   
—Sí, gracias Draco —Albus sonrió.  
   
—Pero no se libran así nada más ¿quieres las alianzas? Pues tendrán que presentarse en una ceremonia… —Albus frunció el ceño en un gesto igual al de Harry y Scorpius suspiró.  
   
—Pero papá…  
   
—Hijo, es una tradición familiar, cada vez que un Malfoy se compromete se hace una fiesta para celebrarlo y honrar el compromiso… sabes que puedo dejar pasar muchas cosas, pero lo creas o no esta ceremonia es importante.  
   
—Pero papá, esas cosas son…  
   
—Sí, Draco no creo que sea necesario…  
   
—Son tradiciones familiares y tienen un motivo de ser…  
   
—Claro… —suspiró Scorpius irónico—, como lo de poner nombres de estrellas…  
   
—Oye —Draco frunció el ceño— tienes un buen nombre, siempre estás quejándote de lo mismo… —Albus rió— pero si no haces esta ceremonia, la mansión familiar nunca reconocerá a Albus como tu esposo cuando se casen…  
   
—¿Hablas en serio? —el menor parecía suspicaz.  
   
—Muy en serio —Scorpius miró a Albus dubitativo y luego suspiró con resignación.  
   
—Bien… —Albus miró a Scorpius y luego a Draco—, no hay problema Draco, haremos la ceremonia.  
   
—¿Seguro que no te importa, Al? —Harry se veía preocupado.  
   
—Seguro… si Scorpius y yo nos comprometemos, pues me parece bien celebrarlo.  
   
—Celebrarlo —Scorpius sonrió y tomó la mano de Albus— supongo que si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista no suena tan mal. El que tú y yo vayamos a casarnos debería ser una celebración por todo lo alto.  
   
—Bien, celebraremos su compromiso...  
   
—Que sea la otra semana —Draco miró a su hijo con incredulidad.  
   
—¿La otra semana? Hablas como si no fueras mi hijo, es imposible armar un evento de la magnitud de una fiesta de compromiso, para la otra semana.  
   
—Papá puede ayudarte —dijo Albus como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a su padre con los ojos suplicantes que sabía que siempre lo convencían de hacer lo que él le pedía— ¿verdad, papá?  
   
—Supongo que… —Harry vio una vez más los ojos de su hijo y suspiró con resignación—, sí, yo puedo ayudar.  
   
—Con Harry ayudándote no tendrás problemas… y nosotros igual haremos lo que nos pidas —Scorpius puso los ojos que sabía que funcionaban con Draco y este se vio también vencido por su hijo.  
   
— _Bien_ , la otra semana será.  
   
—Genial… Al y yo vamos a…  
   
—Alto ahí —Draco cortó a su hijo que ya salía con Albus de la mano. Hizo aparecer un libro y se lo extendió a Scorpius—, solo tú puedes leerlo. Es un libro sobre el tapiz, hay una sección especial para la pareja destinada… ese es un capítulo que solo pueden leer Al y tú y antes de hacer cualquier cosa _debes_ leerlo ¿me entiendes?  
   
Con toda la solemnidad que aquello implicaba Scorpius cogió el libro.  
   
—Lo haré papá… es decir —miró a Albus— lo haremos.  
   
—Bien, vayan.  
   
Salieron de ahí y Harry miró a Draco con curiosidad.  
   
—¿De verdad no puedes verlo?  
   
—De verdad —Draco se sentó en una silla junto a Harry.  
   
—¿Y no te da curiosidad? —Draco se encogió de hombros.  
   
—Por supuesto que sí, pero no me corresponde saberlo… si Scorpius me quiere contar algo, pues así será.  
   
—No entiendo las tradiciones de los sangrepura… —Draco soltó un resoplido de risa.  
   
—Si tus abuelos estuvieran vivos las entenderías, probablemente tú mismo tendrías algunas —Harry enarcó una ceja y Draco suspiró— eran sangrepura, un tanto liberales, pero sangrepura al fin y al cabo.  
   
—Cuéntame más —al Gryffindor le brillaban los ojos y Draco suspiró.  
   
—Primero lo primero —Harry frunció el ceño— hay que planear una fiesta de compromiso.  
   
…  
   
—Vamos a leer esto… —dijo Scorpius sentándose en la cama de Albus. Albus sonrió y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su rostro y besándolo de sorpresa.  
   
—¿Después? —Scorpius sonrió muy tentado.  
   
—No me manipules, Al, le dije a mi padre que lo leería… —Albus sonrió.  
   
—Pero no _ahora_ —Scorpius soltó un resoplido de risa.  
   
—Podría ser importante, Al, no sabemos nada del tapiz o de la pareja destinada, esto es algo que no se lee desde hace generaciones ¿no te da curiosidad? —eso calmó el lívido del menor.  
   
—Tienes, razón, leámoslo —Scorpius asintió y con solemnidad comenzó a buscar la sección del libro correspondiente a la unión verde.  
   
Cuando Scorpius la encontró comenzó a leer en voz alta con Albus siguiendo en silencio la lectura a su lado:  
   
 _Alianza Verde_ _: pareja ideal, alma compañera de por vida._  
   
 _La alianza aparecerá en el tapiz junto a la persona con quien se ha realizado el acto, en reconocimiento de su predestinación ancestral._  
   
Albus abrazó a Scorpius mientras este seguía leyendo.  
   
 _Datos importantes sobre la pareja unida en la alianza verde:_  
   
 _-Si uno muere, también lo hará su pareja en un plazo de siete días._  
   
—Oh, supongo que de todas maneras no podría vivir sin ti… —murmuró Al y Scorpius asintió.  
   
—Tampoco yo.  
   
 _-Serán incapaces de serse infieles_  
   
Scorpius sonrió ante eso.  
   
 _-En pos de preservar el apellido Malfoy la magia ancestral de la familia actuará siempre que el acto se realice en Malfoy Manor, sea hombre o mujer quien realice el rol de pasividad, estará propenso a concebir_.  
   
—Mierda —Scorpius miró a Albus que lo observaba con sus inmensos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, Scorpius bajó la vista hasta el abdomen de Albus y luego volvió a sus ojos, estaba asustado; ambos lo estaban.  
   
—Tenemos que chequear esto, Scorpius… —el rubio solo asintió, cogió el libro con una mano y con la otra tomó la de Albus.  
   
—Vamos con mi padre ahora.  
   
 _Mierda, no podían ser padres, tenían solo catorce años…_  
   
…  
   
—Entonces tú dices que… —las palabras de Draco fueron interrumpidas cuando Scorpius y Albus entraron agitados y asustados al salón. Draco frunció el ceño y se puso inmediatamente de pie.  
   
—¿Qué ocurre?  
   
—El libro… —dijo Scorpius mirando a Al y luego a él mientras se lo extendía—, el libro tienes que ver…  
   
—Hijo, yo no puedo leer esa sección —y entonces Scorpius cogió el libro nuevamente y lo abrió comenzando a leer un trozo que lo dejó con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Albus.  
   
—¿Al, estás…? —preguntó Harry y Albus bajó la cabeza.  
   
—¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a saberlo? —Scorpius lo miraba con cara de súplica, ellos no tendrían por qué haberlo sabido y no podían hacer hechizos de protección ni de nada porque no estaban en Hogwarts.  
   
—Pues averigüémoslo —dijo y miró al menor— Albus, ven siéntate, te haré un hechizo para saber si estás embarazado ¿sí?  
   
Albus asintió mientras Harry lo miraba angustiado a la par de curioso.  
   
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
   
—Pansy pasó un susto como este una vez en Hogwarts, nos tuvo a todos buscando el hechizo porque no quería ir con Madame Pomfrey, ahora —miró a Albus—, vas a sentir un poco de calor en tu abdomen, será solo un momento luego se iluminará la punta de mi varita y si es azul indicará que tienes un feto formándose en tu interior, si es roja indicará que no hay nada ¿bien? —Albus asintió y Draco lanzó el hechizo, el menor tembló un poco cuando le envolvió el abdomen pero segundos después todos suspiraban con alivio al ver que la varita se iluminaba en rojo.  
   
—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Harry y Scorpius se lanzó a abrazar a Albus. Draco apretó los labios.  
   
—Van a ser muchísimo más cuidadosos, de ahora en adelante no más sexo hasta que puedan hacer un hechizo de protección.  
   
—Pero no teníamos como saberlo… los hombres no se embarazan… —dijo Albus.  
   
—En realidad ha habido unos pocos casos antes… pero ese no es el punto —dijo Draco, Scorpius se sorprendió.  
   
—No digo que vayamos a hacerlo pero… Al tiene razón papá —Draco se llevó la mano a los ojos y suspiró, _iban a hacerlo envejecer_.  
   
—Puede ser, pero ahora tendrán cuidado… no quiero nietos hasta que ambos hayan terminado sus carreras…  
   
Ambos asintieron y entonces Albus miró a Scorpius.  
   
—Podrás tener un hijo _tuyo_ Scorp —su hijo pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que su novio le decía.  
   
—Podré tener un hijo —Albus asintió y Scorpius lo besó—, me darás un hijo algún día.  
   
—Te daré un hijo algún día… —Harry se sonrojó al ver como se miraban y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
—Ya salgan de aquí… joder, realmente les afectó lo del tapiz… —ambos salieron entre risas y Harry sonrió con cierta nostalgia.  
   
—Están enamorados…  
   
—No es excusa para las miradas de idiotas que se estaban dando —Harry rió.  
   
—Tú no tienes remedio ¿sabías? —él se encogió de hombros.  
   
—No es como que alguien haya tratado de arreglarme así que… —hubo un incómodo silencio en que se quedaron mirando y Draco no sabía realmente qué diablos estaba sintiendo o por qué de pronto los ojos de Harry le parecían tan atractivos. Carraspeó—, en fin, volvamos a la organización…  
   
…  
   
La lista de invitados era lo más complicado para decidir, Draco tenía bastante claro quienes debían ir por parte de Scorpius, pero la parte de Albus era más complicada. El chico tenía una familia muy grande, además de los amigos de Harry que era el padre de uno de los novios y era adecuado que los invitara, el punto era si sería prudente hacerlo siendo que Albus no tenía buenas relaciones con ellos.  
   
—Tu madre tiene que tener una invitación, Al, es tu madre —Albus bufó ante las palabras de su padre y miró a Scorpius en busca de ayuda pero el rubio parecía estar del lado de su padre. Draco no parecía tomar ningún partido.  
   
—Es tu madre Al, mi madre también está invitada, no sé si vaya a venir, pero está invitada…  
   
—Va a arruinarlo todo… —dijo él y Harry suspiró.  
   
—Pues vayan ustedes mismos a entregarles las invitaciones a tu madre y el resto de la familia, si la reacción es mala, pues le dejas claro que no aceptarás malas caras en tu compromiso —Albus frunció el ceño no muy seguro.  
   
—¿Tú no vienes? —Harry miró a Draco que negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente dándole la razón (Harry no sabía en qué punto de toda esa organización había empezado a tomar en cuenta la opinión de Draco para sus decisiones).  
   
—Creo que es algo que deben hacer ustedes —Albus miró a Scorpius que le cogió la mano y asintió.  
   
—Podemos hacerlo —Harry sonrió y le entregó un fajo de invitaciones a Scorpius.  
   
—Es sábado así que estarán todos en casa de tus abuelos —Albus cogió mucho aire, no seguro de querer hacer eso en aquel momento, pero asintió.  
   
—Le diré a Pitsy que les anuncie —dijo Draco saliendo un momento del salón y luego volviendo a entrar— he avisado que estarán allí en quince minutos a través de la red flu.  
   
—Bien… —Scorpius miró a su padre con decisión.  
   
En algún momento iba a casarse con Albus en algún futuro, eso significaba que tendría que tratar con esa familia en más de una ocasión. Tenía que empezar a enfrentarlos, demostrar lo mucho que le importaba su chico, demostrar que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por nada del mundo y que si tenía que poner la cara frente a toda una familia por él, pues lo haría. Además, Albus lo necesitaba a su lado.  
   
Se arreglaron rápido y Albus se puso primero en la chimenea, diciendo un claro “La Madriguera”, luego él fue y le siguió sin dejar mucho tiempo entre los dos, quería llegar casi a la vez de él.  
   
…  
   
Albus llegó a la Madriguera y, unos segundos después, le siguió Scorpius. Toda la familia parecía estar en el salón. Albus no sabía si eso lo hacía más fácil o más difícil, por una parte solo tendría que enfrentarlos a todos de una vez… pero también estaba el hecho de que eran _todos_ contra ellos dos.  
   
—Buenas tardes —Scorpius fue el primero en hablar y Albus se sorprendió de lo sereno y formal que se veía, lo había visto en ese plan antes, pero nunca tan en serio—, espero que nuestra visita no haya sido muy de improviso, procuramos anunciarnos lo más pronto que pudimos.  
   
—¿Cómo te atreves a venir con él aquí? —fue su madre, Albus la miró con el ceño fruncido y vio como su abuela parecía molesta por la actitud también.  
   
—Scorpius y yo nos hemos comprometido, venimos a entregarles las invitaciones a la celebración —sus caras de estupefacción daban para una foto, Albus solo quería terminar de explicar todo—, no vamos a casarnos pronto, probablemente pasen varios años antes de que pase, pero la tradición dicta que debemos hacer una fiesta de compromiso ahora que lo hemos hecho y eso es lo que planeamos hacer. Será el siguiente sábado en Malfoy Manor.  
   
—¿Me estás…? —James lo miró enarcando una ceja y Albus alzó su mano para mostrarle la alianza que Scorpius había puesto hace nada en su dedo.  
   
—Voy a casarme con Scorpius, pueden ir o no a la fiesta de compromiso, sea como sea están invitados.  
   
—Hijo, eres tan joven… —su abuela se acercó a él algo preocupada y Scorpius miró a la mujer con ojos adultos que no dejaban de sorprender a su novio.  
   
—Si me permite —Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella—, en mi casa tenemos un tapiz de magia ancestral Malfoy y ha señalado que Albus y yo somos almas gemelas, por decirlo de alguna forma —Albus vio como lo miraba con su sonrisa de enamorado y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta—, no vi el motivo de, sabiendo que siempre estaremos juntos, aplazar nuestro compromiso.  
   
—Cariño, si me quieres allí, iré —su abuela se acercó a abrazarlo y Albus sintió un alivio en alguna parte de su ser, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
   
—Gracias abuela.  
   
—Se ve que se quieren —sonrió y miró a Scorpius, entonces se acercó y lo abrazó susurrando algo a su oído que su novio respondió también en voz baja. Albus no alcanzó a escuchar qué decía. Luego su abuela se separó de Scorpius y miró al resto de la familia que eran una combinación de reprobación y desconfianza, les dio una mirada tan fiera que entonces su tía Hermione le dio un codazo a su tío Ron y lo jaló hasta ellos.  
   
—Felicidades por su compromiso, estaremos ahí —su tía lo abrazó y su tío los felicitó estrechándoles la mano.  
   
Con eso comenzó una sesión de felicitaciones, unas más sinceras que otras. Sus primos y sus hermanos, en general, los felicitaron bastante sinceros, los conocían en el colegio y sabían que no eran chicos que causaran problemas, nunca los habían molestado y los habían visto estar junto así que sabían que su cariño era sincero.  
   
Su madre se quedó aparte y cuando todos los felicitaron y dijeron que asistirían, Albus la miró con seriedad.  
   
—Si vas a ir a decir cosas malas sobre mi novio o su familia, espero que no vayas.  
   
—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí? —Albus puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
—¿A ti? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Crees que me comprometo con Scorpius para molestarte? —rió y vio como su madre ponía cara de estar afirmando exactamente eso—, oh, tú estás realmente mal de la cabeza. Fuera de lo que quieras creer, no todo gira a tu alrededor.  
   
—Al… —Scorpius trató de calmarlo pero siempre era difícil cuando se trataba de su madre.  
   
—Ya lo dije, puedes no ir, pero si vas espero que no hagas ningún escándalo, ningún comentario… _nada_. Es el día de _mí_ compromiso y no quiero que lo arruines —cogió la mano de Scorpius—. Ven, nos vamos… —miró a su familia—, nos vemos.  
   
—Fue un placer conocerlos a todos —dijo Scorpius tratando de hacer una inclinación de forma educada mientras Albus lo metía a la chimenea junto con él y lo abrazaba fuerte mientras gritaba “Malfoy Manor”.  
   
Se encontraron en el salón vacío, Scorpius salió primero de la chimenea tirando de la mano a Albus para que saliera también, entonces simplemente lo abrazó.  
   
—Está bien… estará bien —Albus se abrazó a él como si dependiera de ello, Scorpius lo sostuvo con fuerza.  
   
—¿Por qué ella tiene que…? —Scorpius le acarició el cabello.  
   
—Nadie es perfecto, yo no espero que tu familia sea perfecta, así como no lo es la mía y tu madre… —le besó la cabeza— es simplemente algo con lo que aprenderemos a lidiar con el tiempo, tenemos mucho tiempo al fin y al cabo; toda una vida juntos.  
   
—Mierda… —Scorpius se separó de él sin entender su expresión—, tu padre tiene razón somos unas nenas.  
   
—No somos unas… ¿cuándo mi padre dijo eso? —Albus se separó un poco de él y se encogió de hombros.  
   
—No lo ha dicho, pero lo ha pensado, eso seguro —Scorpius rió.  
   
—Estás loco.  
   
—Lo sé —Albus suspiró y se quedaron en silencio un momento, Scorpius le cogió la barbilla y le levantó el rostro hacia él.  
   
—Saldrá bien, tendremos el mejor compromiso que se pueda haber planeado por dos padres en una semana —Albus rió.  
   
—No soy una novia a la que tienes que hacer sentir mejor porque “su fiesta” no va a arruinarse ¿sabes? —Scorpius se sentó en el sillón más cercano con Albus a su lado, llevando una mano a la pierna de su novio con peligrosidad.  
   
—Yo te he dicho que tengo claro que no eres una chica —mostró una sonrisa depredadora y Albus le quitó la mano.  
   
—No, Scorp, sé que quieres tener hijos pero aún somos jodidamente jóvenes —Scorpius rió.  
   
—Te verás guapísimo con pancita… —Albus rodó los ojos.  
   
—Y aquí vamos de nuevo con eso, para ¿está bien? O te juro que cuando seamos mayores no te daré un hijo jamás —parecía decirlo en serio y Scorpius simplemente ignoró esa seriedad sonriendo y dándole un beso corto en los labios.  
   
—Podría tenerlo yo —Albus se sorprendió.  
   
—¿Tú…?  
   
—No veo por qué no, es decir… —Albus frunció el ceño y en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre Scorpius.  
   
—No.  
   
—¿No qué? —el rubio se encontraba confundido por la reacción de su novio.  
   
—No tendrás a nuestros hijos, yo te los daré, lo prometí —Scorpius rodó los ojos.  
   
—Está bien, pero podría ser yo, es decir, no me importaría Al, en serio, tú no tienes que sentirte obligado ni nada es… —y Albus detuvo lo que iba a decir besándolo en los labios. No hubo sutileza o delicadeza, simplemente le metió la lengua en la boca y comenzó a jugar con la suya, mientras se movía sobre él con las caderas demasiado pegadas a las suyas logrando excitarlo más de la cuenta— Al —se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, los tenía muy abiertos y algo desesperados— ¿qué diablos pasa?  
   
—Quiero ser quien los cargue ¿sabes? Quiero esa parte tuya, dentro de mí, algún día —Scorpius rió.  
   
—¿Y no puedo ser yo? Esto es raro…  
   
—Es solo que… —Albus gruñó por lo bajo—, tú eres genial con los niños, es decir, quieres especializarte en ellos cuando seas medimago. Te he visto con ellos, como los miras, como se relacionan contigo _tan fácil_ … —lo miró a los ojos— yo solo… yo solo quiero una conexión especial con nuestros hijos también.  
   
Entonces Scorpius se dio cuenta sobre cuál era todo el problema y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza aún sonriente.  
   
—Nuestros hijos van a adorarte, los tenga yo o los tengas tú. Serás un gran padre Al —lo besó un segundo y luego se separó a verlo—. Ahora si no quieres ser un padre ahora mismo, deberías salir de encima de mí.  
   
—Oh… —Albus se sentó de vuelta a su lado divertido—, te diría que lo siento pero no es verdad.  
   
—Tú, maldito demonio —comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y empezaron una guerra de ellas hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro mirando el techo sin motivo aparente, solo tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.  
   
—¿Crees que nuestros padres tardarán mucho en enrollarse? —Albus habló sin voltear a mirar a su novio.  
   
—No lo sé, supongo que sería más fácil si tu papá no estuviera temporalmente en esa silla de ruedas…  
   
—Aunque la silla fue beneficiosa, no habríamos venido de no ser por ella… —Scorpius jugaba con sus pulgares sobre su estómago.  
   
—Sí, pero también hace difícil que mi padre le mire el trasero… —Albus rió.  
   
—Para la fiesta se supone que podrá caminar…  
   
—Doble celebración, lo nuestro y que tu padre ya camine.  
   
—Me aseguraré de hacer que lleve pantalones que compensen el tiempo que Draco no ha podido mirarle el trasero apropiadamente —habló con solemnidad fingida y Scorpius le pegó con el puño en el brazo (no fuerte), solo por burlarse.  
   
—Lo digo en serio, al menos sabemos que no están llevando una cita —se miraron de pronto.  
   
—¿Llevan cita? —se preguntaron a la vez y se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Dispuestos a averiguarlo.  
   
…  
   
—Papá… —Scorpius entró al despacho de su padre que lucía muy ocupado— ¿tienes un momento?  
   
—Lo tendría si me hubieras dado más de una semana para organizar tu fiesta de compromiso —Scorpius apretó los labios.  
   
—No vi el motivo de retrasarlo pero… quería saber… ¿vas con alguien al compromiso? —Draco frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza los papeles que estaba revisando.  
   
—Hijo, ingenuo hijo —el menor se aguantó la risa— ¿crees que he tenido tiempo de pedirle a alguien ir?  
   
—Vale, me queda claro… —se hizo el desentendido— pues Harry tampoco debe haber tenido tiempo de pedirle a nadie y están organizando la fiesta juntos…  
   
—Sí, supongo que podría decirle —dijo Draco sin prestarle realmente mucha atención.  
   
—Bien, eso es todo… te dejo —y salió rápido de allí antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera darle algún trabajo a hacer.  
   
…  
   
—Papá…  
   
—Dime, hijo —respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que estaba revisando a la vez que movía la silla por el jardín y alzaba la vista para ver las flores.  
   
—Quería preguntarte…  
   
—Creo que tal vez rosas está muy trillado —dijo de pronto y Albus bufó.  
   
—Papá trato de hablar contigo.  
   
—Y yo trato de elegir unas flores que queden bien para tu fiesta, Al —el menor suspiró.  
   
—Papá ¿vas con alguien a la fiesta? —Harry paró el movimiento de la silla y frunció el ceño.  
   
—No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas y ya es muy tarde para invitar a alguien, la fiesta es en tres días —se encogió de hombros— iré solo, no será ningún problema.  
   
—Pues Draco seguro que tampoco ha podido invitar a nadie organizando todo, podrían ir juntos —Harry pareció meditarlo.  
   
—Supongo que estaría bien —Albus asintió y desapareció rápido allí con la certeza de haber plantado la idea en la cabeza de su padre.  
   
Al rato se reunió con Scorpius.  
   
—¿Le has dicho? —le preguntó el rubio y él asintió—, genial, yo también.  
   
—¿Crees que vayan a ir juntos? —Scorpius se encogió de hombros.  
   
—No lo sé, pero al menos considerarán la idea, que ya es algo.  
   
…  
   
 _Más tarde en uno de los salones de Malfoy Manor_.  
   
—Potter —el otro le respondió con un gruñido para darle a entender que lo oía— llevaré una corbata gris al compromiso, tú deberías llevar una verde que haga juego con tus ojos.  
   
—Sí claro… —le dijo sin más.  
   
—Pienso que en lugar de llevar corbatas a juego, el diseño de las corbatas puede ser el mismo, así nos veremos acorde si vamos juntos —Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco, de alguna forma extraña, le estaba diciendo que irían juntos a la fiesta, por algún motivo que desconocía sintió una cálida emoción surgir en él.  
   
—Me parece bien ¿las eliges tú?  
   
—Claro, normalmente iría a una tienda pero ya estamos fuera de tiempo, creo que tengo un par que servirán —Harry asintió y volvió a mirar la lista de canciones para la fiesta… esperaba nunca más tener que volver a organizar algo así—. No quiero ni pensar en cómo será la boda.  
   
Harry sintió su ánimo decaer ante esa última frase.  
   
…  
   
Había más de doscientos invitados, Albus y Scorpius no sabían que conocían a tanta gente, pero es que habían amigos de Harry y amigos de Draco, además de varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts (casi Slytherin en pleno había sido invitado).  
   
Harry había ido al medimago ese día por la mañana y habían logrado restaurar la movilidad de sus piernas, se sentía bien caminar de nuevo, aunque lo habría disfrutado más de no haber tenido que estar dándoles órdenes a los elfos por toda la mansión.  
   
—¿Estás listo, Al? —entró al cuarto de su hijo y lo vio frente al espejo, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y ninguna corbata, él y Scorpius habían decidido no llevarlas.  
   
—Sí, papá no es como si me fuera a casar o algo, solo vamos a anunciar el compromiso —Harry sonrió.  
   
—Lo sé, pero aún cuando yo anuncié el mío estaba nervioso —Albus le dio  una mirada suspicaz y luego volteó los ojos al espejo una vez más.  
   
—Eso es porque estabas anunciando que te casarías con alguien que en realidad no amabas, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que tu amor era hacia ella —caminó hasta a él— y tú odias mentir, papá. —Harry se pasmó ante eso— voy a ver a Scorpius, tenemos que bajar juntos ¿verdad? —asintió y el menor salió del cuarto para ir al de enfrente.  
   
Harry no podía creer lo acertado que estaba siendo su hijo, al verlo se daba cuenta, las cosas entre él y Scorpius eran tan fáciles, tan sencillas, en cambio entre él y Ginny todo siempre había sido demasiado difícil y no se suponía que debía ser así.  
   
—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Draco entró al cuarto—, estaba con Scorpius pero ha llegado Al, así que decidí salir de ahí porque no me interesa volverme un mirón de mi propio hijo, muchas gracias.  
   
Harry rió, inesperadamente Draco siempre lo hacía reír con su humor sarcástico, esos días organizando la fiesta juntos habían sido un caos, pero dentro de todo había estado bien. Draco le divertía imitando a sus antiguos profesores, contando situaciones extrañas o burlándose de sus propios hijos con esa ironía tan suya. Realmente se había divertido con él, a pesar del estrés que había significado la organización de todo.  
   
—Vamos, tenemos que estar abajo antes que ellos —Harry asintió y siguió a Draco hasta el salón principal.  
   
…  
   
—¿Listo? —Scorpius miró a Albus que asintió con seguridad mientras le cogía la mano.  
   
—Ni que nos fuéramos a casar ahora mismo —Scorpius rió.  
   
—No quiero ni pensar en el día que nos casemos… —Albus rió.  
   
—Podríamos fugarnos…  
   
—Nah, seguro que hacemos infelices a nuestros padres, estarán encantados de planear nuestra boda —le enseñó todos los dientes y Albus negó con la cabeza.  
   
—Eres malvado ¿sabías? —Scorpius se acercó a besarlo y le cogió la mano mientras comenzaban a salir de allí.  
   
—Es parte de mi encanto natural.  
   
El salón estaba lleno de gente que miraba hacia la escalera de la que saldrían Albus y Scorpius.  
   
—Me siento como una nena siendo presentada en sociedad, nuestros padres se pasaron —le dijo Albus a Scorpius entre dientes mientras sonreía y bajaba por la escalera para luego detenerse casi al final de ella.  
   
—Lo haremos bien —le dijo bajito y luego se dirigió hacia los invitados—. Buenas tardes, como ya saben los hemos reunido aquí para anunciarles nuestro compromiso, si bien esta ceremonia se hace cuando la boda ya ha sido fijada, no queríamos perder la oportunidad de celebrar con ustedes nuestra decisión.  
   
—Muchas gracias por estar aquí y disfruten de la fiesta que Draco y mi papá, Harry, han organizado para nosotros —terminó de decir Albus y luego bajaron a la multitud dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo ese cúmulo de gente que esperaba saludarlos, hacerles preguntas y entregarles sus felicitaciones.  
   
El primero en acercárseles fue Pier y no tenía cara de estar feliz.  
   
—Soy su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de los dos y ninguno fue capaz de llamarme antes ¿así pagan mi amistad? Estoy sentido, estoy muy, muy sentido —Albus rió mirando a Scorpius cuando su amigo hacía gestos de decepción, tenía el cabello castaño largo cogido en una coleta y los ojos muy azules, acompañados de unas facciones algo marcadas.  
   
—Serás el padrino Giordanni, corta el teatro —le dijo Scorpius y el chico los miró fingiendo sorpresa.  
   
—¿Yo el padrino? Oh, me siento muy honrado y…  
   
—Córtala ya, Pier —Albus rió y el chico se encogió de hombros.  
   
—Algo tengo que hacer, aún estoy en shock, esto pasó sin que me enterara, es decir, si no me mandan la carta el otro día… pero siempre lo supuse, eso es seguro —Scorpius rió y negó con la cabeza.  
   
—¿Dónde está Agatha? Pensé que venías con ella —Albus escudriñó la multitud sin ver a la muchacha.  
   
—Tenía que ir al baño.  
   
—Dale nuestros saludos, tenemos que seguir saludando gente —le hizo saber Scorpius mientras se marchaban a saludar a su tía Pansy que andaba ahí cerca.

  


**Parte IV**  
   
—Harry —Draco y él estaban de pie bebiendo una copa de vino, la fiesta estaba saliendo perfecta—, recuerdo que nos preocupamos de que no hubiera nadie de la prensa ¿verdad? —él asintió y Draco le señaló discretamente en dirección a una de las personas—, ese es Alex Ralft, periodista de espectáculo, estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros lo puso en la lista…  
   
—Tiene que haber venido como acompañante de alguien, pero no imagino quién pudo haberlo traído —Harry buscó con la mirada, no alcanzaba a ver con quién estaba parado, porque un grupo de chicos tapaba en esa dirección.  
   
—Por supuesto —dijo Draco moviéndose a un costado—, es tu ex mujer.  
   
Harry apretó los labios.  
   
—Voy a encararla —dio un paso adelante, pero Draco lo cogió de la muñeca para detenerlo.  
   
—No, no es bueno que vayas a discutir con ella, es el compromiso de nuestros hijos, tienes que calmarte… —Harry gruñó sabiendo que tenía razón.  
   
—Pero es que es el compromiso de su hijo y ella lo usa para traer un periodista y probablemente levantar su imagen —Draco sonrió.  
   
—Entonces vamos a distraerlo, sígueme el juego —le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas—, no se vería bien que tu acompañante y tú no fueran a saludar a tu ex mujer, no quieres lucir amargado.  
   
Le guiñó un ojo y Harry entendió el plan y caminó junto al rubio hasta la pareja mientras una voz muy en el fondo de su ser preguntaba bajito en qué momento se había convertido en un cómplice tan fácil de los planes de Draco Malfoy.  
   
—Weasley, Ralft —saludó Draco con una máscara perfecta de educación y Harry vio como ella y su acompañante fijaban con sorpresa, en el caso de ella con más indignación que otra cosa, la vista en sus manos unidas.  
   
—Ginny, Ralft, no sabía que traerías a un periodista —le dijo serio y ella frunció el ceño.  
   
—La invitación decía que podía traer un acompañante, Ralft fue muy amable al ofrecerse a acompañarme —Draco sonrió y parecía sincero, a Harry le sorprendía lo creíble que podía llegar a ser.  
   
—Claro, es solo que Harry y yo no esperábamos prensa cuando planeamos _juntos_ la fiesta, eso es todo —tuvo un especial cuidado al decir su nombre tan naturalmente como lo había dicho esos últimos días y al decir que habían armado juntos la fiesta.  
   
—Debo felicitarlos, el salón luce muy bien y todo parece en orden… —dijo el periodista y Draco sonrió alagado.  
   
—Los chicos insistieron en hacer la celebración en una semana, nos metieron en un verdadero aprieto, ¿verdad, Harry? —él sonrió hacia el rubio sin fingir nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, realmente se encontraba maravillado por él en ese momento.  
   
—Habría sido más difícil, pero lo logramos porque juntos somos un buen equipo —Draco asintió con naturalidad mientras la cara de Ginny parecía ponerse cada vez más roja de rabia y la del periodista se iluminaba con la historia que se estaba formando en su cabeza.  
   
—¿No creen que sus hijos son demasiado jóvenes para comprometerse? —preguntó él, al parecer entrando en fase de periodista y olvidándose de que era un “invitado”, Harry sonrió.  
   
—Seguro que tienes ya la opinión de Ginny sobre el tema, Draco y yo estamos contentos por nuestros hijos, mientras ellos sean felices, nosotros estaremos felices por ellos ¿verdad, Draco? —Harry sí había actuado un poco esta vez y no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, siempre había detestado la atención de la prensa, pero alguna vena maligna en su interior estaba disfrutando un poco de todo aquel espectáculo que armaban para desarmar a Ginny.  
   
—Por supuesto —asintió el rubio para luego mirar a la multitud—, Harry, veo a tus amigos, me habías dicho que querías saludarlos… —Draco miró a la pareja—, si nos disculpan tenemos más personas que saludar.  
   
Se alejaron sin mirar atrás.  
   
—Con eso tendrá —dijo Draco y Harry rió por lo bajo.  
   
—Realmente hacemos un buen equipo —Harry lo miró y sonrió, no se habían soltado de la mano y Harry fue consciente de ello cuando vio que sus amigos, a solo unos pasos de distancia, se acercaban a él con cara de incredulidad.  
   
—Tus amigos vienen y yo debería ir a saludar a algunos míos también, nos vemos luego ¿sí? —Harry asintió.  
   
—Claro —Draco se alejó entre la gente soltando su mano suavemente y Harry sintió un hormigueo desconocido al verlo marchar. Pero a los dos segundos llegaron sus amigos y no alcanzó a pensar en ello.  
   
—Harry —Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla— la fiesta está hermosa.  
   
—¿Qué pasa entre el hurón y tú, hermano? —Ron frunció el ceño mientras le daba la mano y Hermione le daba un nada disimulado codazo— ¿Qué? Quiero saber.  
   
—Oh, es solo… pues, no sé, Draco y yo hemos organizado la fiesta y como no tuvimos tiempo de buscar pareja hemos venido juntos…  
   
—¡Ja! Te dije que no podía ser una cita-cita —le dijo Ron a su esposa y Harry rió mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.  
   
—¿Entonces no sales con él ni nada? —Harry se sonrojó ¿Él salir con Draco?  
   
—No, Draco y yo solo vinimos juntos —no entendía por qué decir eso se sentía tan incorrecto.  
   
—Oh, pues en tal caso hay alguien a quien queremos presentarte —dijo su amiga y el negó con la cabeza divertido.  
   
—Hermione, yo organicé esta fiesta ¿cómo vas a presentarme a alguien si yo hice la lista de invitados? —la castaña sonrió con complicidad.  
   
—El esposo de Luna no ha podido venir así que la ha acompañado un amigo, creo que te caerá bien —Harry frunció el ceño.  
   
—No creo que sea adecuado siendo que estoy con Draco…  
   
—¿No decías que solo vinieron juntos? —Hermione juntó las cejas y él se obligó a asentir—, pues entonces no debería haber problema, ven, te encantará Rupert.  
   
…  
   
—Así que… tú y Potter —Pansy sonreía junto a Blaise, él puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
—Vinimos juntos, eso es todo…  
   
—Oh, pero te gusta, a mí no me engañas —le enseñó todos los dientes y el rubio suspiró.  
   
—Puede que un poco…  
   
—¡Sí! Lo sabía —su amiga miró a su esposo— tendrás que pagarme Blaise —Draco enarcó una ceja.  
   
—¿Qué se apostaron? —preguntó al ver la cara de funeral de su amigo.  
   
—Vestirnos como la fantasía sexual del otro… —dijo orgullosa ella y Draco rió.  
   
—¿Y tú en serio vas a vestirte como conejita exótica? —Draco miró a su amigo sin aguantarse la risa, el cual parecía horrorizado.  
   
—¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?  
   
—Todo el mundo sabe la fantasía sexual de Pansy, ha sido la misma desde los quince años, salió con una chica como dos meses solo para ver si se la cumplía ¿no te acuerdas? —el moreno pareció recordar y gruñir al darse cuenta—, Pansy, por favor toma fotos…  
   
—Lo haré, querido, eso no lo dudes… —Draco rió entre dientes ante la maldad de su amiga, cuando de la nada Blaise le señaló algo y ella paró de reír.  
   
—¿Potter no es tu cita? —le dijo Blaise y él asintió—, pues parece que no todo el mundo está enterado…  
   
—Con esa ahí no pueden haber más que problemas —dijo Pansy y Draco volteó a ver y se encontró con que Harry y un chico que no conocía parecían hablar con una acalorada Ginny Weasley.  
   
—Ya vuelvo… —dijo y alcanzó a escuchar a la lejanía que Pansy le decía a su esposo:  
   
—Te apuesto a que no vuelve.  
   
…  
   
Harry hablaba con el tal Ruperth, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, bastante fornido para su gusto, le hablaba de algo a lo que no le estaba prestando real atención, debía sentirse mal por ello pero no lo hacía. No entendía la manía de Hermione de querer emparejarlo con alguien, de todas formas él había ido con Draco a la fiesta.  
   
—Al menos este es mejor que Malfoy… —Harry frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Ginny.  
   
—No sé de qué diablos hablas y cuida tu tono, no quieres hacer una escena —ella rió.  
   
—¿Una escena? Tú eres el que está haciendo una escena yendo con Malfoy y luego con este otro. Lo único que quieres es dejarme en vergüenza y... —Harry suspiró, tenía que calmarla porque sino arruinaría la celebración, entonces vio que Draco se acercaba hacia ellos muy serio y Harry no sabía si eso sería para mejor o para peor.  
   
…  
   
Draco estaba a solo tres pasos y notó de inmediato que Harry lo único que  quería era que lo sacara de ese embrollo, bien, lo sacaría, pero le dejaría bien claro a ese tipo desaliñado quien era la cita de Harry.  
   
—Harry, cariño, no lograba encontrarte ¿qué pasa? —se acercó a él y le cogió la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, el otro tipo frunció el ceño mientras la ex mujer del Gryffindor se ponía roja de furia.  
   
—Nada, solo un mal entendido… —le dijo él como recuperándose de golpe, Draco sonrió.  
   
—Sé que te dije que tendrías que hablar con todos los invitados pero solo bromeaba, hay mucha gente aquí —soltó su mano y se la pasó la cintura logrando que se sonrojara.  
   
—Quería intentarlo…  
   
—Lo sé, pero al parecer dividirnos para hablar con todos fue mala idea —miró a la Weasley y sonrió, entonces le dio un corto beso en los labios que le hizo sentir una electricidad desconocida que trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar, al igual que el sonrojo de Harry—, discúlpennos, Harry y yo tenemos asuntos que atender.  
   
—Sí, disculpen —logró decir Harry cuando al parecer recuperó la capacidad de hablar, y no solo eso, lo jaló desde una mano fuera del salón a uno de los pasillos donde no se supe que debía pasar nadie— ¿qué fue eso?  
   
—Te salvé de un conflicto seguro, eso fue lo que pasó —se acercó un paso hacia él y Harry se alejó otro hacia la pared y chocó con ella.  
   
—Ahora todos pensarán que estamos saliendo… —Draco rió.  
   
—Potter, Potter… —dijo en un todo algo cantarín—, mi ingenuo Potter, _estamos_ , saliendo.  
   
Harry rió.  
   
—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo? —Draco se encogió de hombros y se pegó a él en la pared.  
   
—Desde hace unos cinco minutos…  
   
—Oh, genial, ahora puedo hacer esto —y Harry lo cogió del rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí para comenzar a besarlo.  
   
Y se besaron.  
   
Aunque más que besarse fue una lucha de lengua y bocas que chocaban y se mordían con un deseo acarreado de mucho más tiempo del que ellos mismos eran conscientes.  
   
—Deberíamos volver a la fiesta —le dijo Harry en un segundo que se separaron a buscar aire.  
   
—Sí, totalmente deberíamos volver a la fiesta —le dijo Draco para luego volver a arremeter contra su boca y acariciarle el cuerpo con las manos. Sus entrepiernas estaban juntas y podían sentir al otro duro bajo los pantalones. Harry comenzó a frotarse contra Draco que gimió dentro de su boca y lo cogió del trasero para levantarlo, Harry cruzó las piernas en la espalda del rubio con la mitad del peso apoyado en la pared y moviendo sus caderas para rosarse más con el rubio, sintiendo como su erección acariciaba su culo haciéndole sentir aún más excitado.  
   
—Tendré un trauma de por vida… —se escuchó la voz de Scorpius y Draco se separó como de golpe de Harry, a la vez que él se bajaba de su cuerpo y quedaba de pie viendo a sus dos hijos junto a la puerta del pasillo.  
   
—No sabíamos dónde estaban, se supone que ahora ustedes tenían que hacer un brindis ¿se acuerdan? —les dijo Albus, aunque no parecían molestos.  
   
—En fin, que sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero pensamos que tendrían un mejor sentido del _lugar_ —Draco gruñó ante la expresión de su hijo.  
   
—Oh, ya cállense, estaremos ahí en un minuto… —Scorpius sonrió.  
   
—Al menos te quedarás aquí el resto de las vacaciones, eso seguro… —Albus sonrió divertido ante la vergüenza de su padre.  
   
—No pueden contenerse, así que sí, seguro que me quedo aquí el resto del verano, dudo que puedan aguantar sin el otro.  
   
Y riéndose salieron de allí.  
   
—Joder con nuestros hijos, en serio —Draco miró a Harry— ¿Qué pasa? Deberíamos arreglarnos…  
   
—No parecían para nada sorprendidos…  
   
—Probablemente porque hasta hayan planeado gran parte de ello —Harry abrió mucho los ojos— ¿qué? No me extrañaría, vamos, apura, tenemos que arreglarnos. En la noche continuaremos esto en mi habitación.  
   
Y con esa promesa hecha salieron a hacer el brindis por la joven, _realmente joven_ , pareja.  
   
…  
   
El resto de la fiesta pasó bastante rápido, una que otra persona bebió de más, la abuela de Albus lloró por lo joven de su nieto y el cómo estaba creciendo, se hicieron bromas y se bailó mucho.  
   
Cuando Draco folló a Harry esa noche tuvo cuidado de poner un hechizo de protección “solo por si las dudas” pero por la mañana estaba tan feliz y satisfecho que olvidó completamente por qué lo había hecho, además esa mañana fue Harry quien lo folló a él y se sintió jodidamente bien.  
   
A ninguno se le ocurrió mirar el tapiz familiar, de haberlo hecho habrían visto que ahora había en él nueva alianza verde que nadie habría esperado.

  


**Epílogo: La unión verde**  
   
—Scorpius, creo que hoy debería ir yo al hospital contigo —el rubio de veintiséis años frunció el ceño sin comprender.  
   
—¿Tienes algún negocio que atender? ¿Algún problema con la nueva ala de cirugía? —él negó.  
   
—Creo que debería ir a pediatría…  
   
—¿Pediatría…? —y entonces entendió y se lanzó a abrazar a su esposo—, oh, Merlín, lo siento ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Oh, vamos a ser padres Al…  
   
—Vaya, y yo que pensé que eras buenos en las situaciones de presión —se rió Albus y el rubio sonrió.  
   
—Nuestros padres van a estar tan felices… cuando les contemos. Pero primero debemos llevarte al hospital, hacerte revisar, tiene que ir todo bien con el bebe —hablaba muy rápido y Albus solo sonreía— ¿cómo te has estado sintiendo?  
   
—Estoy bien, Scorpius… deberíamos ir ya.  
   
—Sí, deberíamos ir…  
   
Al tiempo después nació Leo Altaír Malfoy Potter, de cabello rubio y ojos café, como los había tenido alguna vez James Potter. Se volvió la luz de los ojos de ambos padres.  
   
Y sus abuelos no se quedaban atrás.  
   
—Somos abuelos, Potter, abuelos ¿lo puedes creer? —a Draco a veces le gustaba llamar a Harry por su apellido, lo hacía sentir más joven. Sacó a Leo de su cuna y lo sostuvo en sus brazos—, mira Leo a tu abuelo Harry…  
   
—Draco… —se acercó a él y acarició la pequeña cabecita de su nieto—, se supone que trataríamos de no tenerlo tanto en brazos.  
   
—No seas tonto a él le gusta y un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que le gusta ¿Verdad, Leo? —lo alzó un poco y el bebe soltó una alegre risa que casi hace babear a los dos mayores—, eres tan lindo…  
   
Harry se acercó y le dio un beso a Draco, que el rubio correspondió cortamente, pero fue más que suficiente.  
   
—En frente del bebe ¿en serio? —Albus y Scorpius entraron en ese momento.  
   
—Pensé que volverían más tarde —dijo Harry ya acostumbrado a las interrupciones de esos dos.  
   
—Terminamos antes —dijo Scorpius yendo directo a su bebe y cogiéndolo de los brazos de Draco.  
   
—¿Cómo te trataron los abuelos campeón? ¿Abuelo Draco ya ofreció comprarte una tienda de juguetes completa? —el bebe rió—, me parece bien, ya tienes muchos juguetes.  
   
—Gracias por cuidarlo —dijo Albus.  
   
—Saben que nos encanta tenerlo con nosotros —Scorpius rió.  
   
—Lo sé, siempre que lo dejamos aquí, sospecho que mi padre se escapará con Leo para tenerlo solo para él… —miró al pequeño— ¿verdad, peque? Pero extrañarías a tus papis… claro que sí.  
   
—Scorp, tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde y su leche está en casa… —el rubio asintió y luego de despedirse salieron de la mansión.  
   
—Podríamos tener uno… —le dijo Harry a Draco y el rubio rió.  
   
—No estamos para padres, Harry, somos buenos abuelos —rió—, además, sería hermano de Scorpius y Albus a la vez ¿no crees que eso lo haría _muy_ raro?  
   
—Tienes razón…  
   
—Pero podemos realizar el intento… —el rubio sonrió con picardía y comenzaron a besarse hasta llegar al sillón.  
   
Draco le sacó la ropa a Harry a la vez que este se la arrancaba a él como podía, eran años ya de práctica. El lubricante apareció en la mano de Draco que untó generosamente su pene y su mano de él, preparó a Harry con cuidado.  
   
Uno, dos, tres dedos dentro de él y estaba listo. Le lanzó el hechizo de protección.  
   
Entró en él con cuidado mientras lo besaba lento, sabiendo ya de memoria el lugar en que debía dar para hacer a Harry enloquecer, así como Harry conocía sus propios lugares.  
   
Harry le araña la espalda porque sabe que eso le excita, le susurra al oído porque el calor de su aliento lo hace desear ir más rápido, le pega las caderas y le hace sentir la punta de su pene rosar con su estómago.  
   
Él lo embiste y lo masturba. Están tan acostumbrados a follar juntos y sin embargo, nunca se ha vuelto aburrido, o menos sensual, la cara de Harry cuando llega al orgasmo siempre parece lo más bello del mundo para Draco en ese momento y el cómo sus paredes internas se aprietan alrededor de su polla cuando lo hace la mejor de las sensaciones.  
   
Follan, _hacen el amor_.  
   
Harry se corre y Draco se corre.  
   
En esos momentos todo se olvida. La portada de primera plana que tuvieron luego de la fiesta de compromiso de sus hijos, las cartas de la gente de odio y apoyo. Olvidan también el matrimonio de sus hijos, sus días de graduación. Cuando Albus se volvió aprendiz de Draco o Scorpius llegó corriendo donde Harry a contarle que sería abuelo. Olvidan eso bueno también no porque sea menos importante, sino porque en ese momento, cuando están juntos, nada más importa. Podría caerse el mundo a su alrededor y no importaría.  
   
No saben que así es también como se sienten Albus y Scorpius cuando están juntos, aunque en algún punto lo sospechan.  
   
Son parte de la unión verde, en el tapiz de uno de los salones familiares.  
   
Son almas destinadas a estar juntas que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse.

   
 **FIN**


End file.
